Realeza
by Jasiper4ever
Summary: Jason, Percy y Nico son los siguientes herederos al trono. Su abuelo los obliga a casarse con las hijas de Lady Afrodita y las primas de tales. Ellos piensan que sera una mala idea. Pero quizás, solo quizás, no sea tan mala. PERCABETH/JASPER/THALICO (es mi primer fic, no seáis demasiados duros con migo vale)
1. Chapter 1

**Punto de vista Jason:**

-Abuelo nos ha Llamado-pregunta, mi primo Percy

-Si, Falta Pero Nico-en ESE Momento entra el, Corriendo de como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-Siento la demora, primos, abuelo-hace una reverencia ante el.

-Bueno, podemos empezar- pregunto cortesmente al Rey

-Si, como verán hijos míos, dentro de poco no podre seguir gobernando-al parecer a ninguno de los príncipes les gustaba a donde iba la conversación.

-A que te refieres, abuelo- dice Jason inocentemente

-Niño,tu sabes que dentro de poco moriré-le regaña el Rey

-Lamento interrumpir su coqueteo- dice Nico- pero podemos proseguir- pregunta impaciente

-Como les decía, que yo no podre seguir gobernando y dentro de poco gobernaran ustedes-

-Qu-e in-t-tent-as abu-uelo- Percy dice con vos temblorosa

-Digo que deben buscar esposas- le contesta el Rey felizmente

-No es justo- dice Nico entre dientes

-No estamos preparados- Jason dice frustrado

-Somos muy jóvenes- dice Percy enojado. Estuvimos peleando un largo rato diciendo cosas como "No queremos" o "Estas loco si crees que me casare", al Rey se le agoto la paciencia, y a nadie le gusta que se le agote la paciencia

-¡YA BASTA! JASON GRACE, PERCY JACKSON Y NICO DI ANGELO-en ese momento el Rey hervía rabia- BUSCARAN ESPOSAS PARA EL PROXIMO MES O YO LO HARE POR USTEDES- se fue y cerro la puerta d un portazo.


	2. Chapter 2

2 semanas después:

**Punto de vista Percy:**

Era la segunda semana desde que Percy buscaba una esposa. Adivinen que…. No la tenía. Caminaba por una de las playas de Atlantis cuando, apareció frente a mí, la chica más linda que vi en mi vida. Llevaba un vestido blanco estilo griego igual que sus sandalias, tenía un precioso pelo rubio y unos rizos de princesa, que le caían por la espalda. Me quede embobado un largo rato mirándola, que no me di cuenta cuando se acercaba hacia mí. Me miraba con unos ojos grises que le daban una apariencia intimidante y segura a la vez. Un minuto después la chica estaba enfrente a él.

-Me estas acosando con la mirada-me pregunta a la defensiva

-N-no q-q-u-e va yo sol…..-no podía concentrarme su belleza me impactaba.

-Sabes que déjalo-dice, y se da la vuelta para irse cuando la agarro de la muñeca.

-Lo siento, solo quede impactado por tu belleza-vi como su rostro se sonrojaba.

-Soy Percy Jackson príncipe de Atlantis y futuro Rey del mismo-le dije

-Un gusto majestad, soy Annabeth-me dice la rubia-me gustaría quedarme hablar pero debo irme-se soltó de mi agarre y empezó a correr. La seguí pero a los segundos la perdí de vista.

**Punto de vista Nico:**

Entraba en pánico. Necesitaba esposa para las próximas dos semanas y no había ninguna chica que me interesara. Quien sabe quizás, el viejo psicópata que tengo como abuelo, me busque una esposa 20 años mayor que yo. El caso es que mientras caminaba por el pueblo de Siriah, vi a la mujer más bella del mundo. Tenía pelo negro en forma de diadema, llevaba un vestido negro sin magas con un cinturón blanco y sandalias de oro.

Vi que estaba comprando frutas y llevaba muchas bolsas, y como soy muy caballero fui ayudarle con sus bolsas.

-Gracias-le dice la mujer al verdulero.

-Oye necesitas ayuda-le pregunto. Ella me mira, y veo que tiene ojos azules eléctricos. Unos ojos muy bonitos. Al principio duda, yo también dudaría si una extraña me ofrece ayuda.

-Vale, pero primero me dices quien eres-me dice fríamente.

-Soy Nicolás Di Angelo, príncipe de Siriah y futuro rey del lugar-le digo cortésmente.

-Un gusto soy…- no pudo terminar la frase, porque una chica la estaba llamando desde la otra punta de la cuadra.

-LIA DEJA DE COQUETEAR Y APÚRATE-sentí como el calor subió por mis mejillas.

-Lo siento Nico debo irme-me saluda y sale corriendo.

Lia, al menos sabía su nombre.

**Punto de vista Jason:**

Porque. Solo eso merodeaba por su cabeza. Porque debía casarme tan joven. Necesitaba una esposa para las dos semanas próximas y no tenía ninguna chica enamorada. Estaba atardeciendo y yo, como de costumbre, volvía al palacio. Cuando estaba llegando mi a la chica más hermosa del mundo mundial. Llevaba un vestido rosa pálido (de un solo hombro) con un cinturón plateado, sandalias doradas de la antigua Grecia y su pelo marrón chocolate estaba trenzado a un lado. Era preciosa, y más a la luz del atardecer.

Se veía perdida asique me acerque a ella.

-Hola-le digo-necesitas ayuda-pregunta. Cuando me mira pareció que el tiempo se hubiese congelado ahí mismo. Sus ojos... ¡Por Júpiter! sus ojos eran los más hermosos de todo el mundo, no pude distinguir si sus ojos eran verdes, violetas, marrones o azules. Podría haberlo visto toda la tarde si ella no hubiese hablado.

-La verdad si, necesito saber cómo llegar a Siriah, unas amigas me están esperando ahí-me dedico una sonrisa muy bella y le dije por donde debía ir.

-Muchas gracias…..-

-Oh, que tonto soy. Me llamo Jason Grace Príncipe de Nueva Roma y pronto Rey-dije besando su mano.

-Bueno mucho justo su majestad-hace una reverencia ante mí-soy….-iba a responderme cuando unas chicas la llamaban.

-Pips vamos, que llegamos tarde-gritaban dos chicas. Una tenía el pelo negro y la otra era rubia.

-Lo siento Jason debo irme-me da un beso en la mejilla y me susurra "Piper" y con eso se va. Y yo me quede mirando por donde se había ido con una gran sonrisa en mi cara y tocándome con una mano la mejilla que me beso.

Quizás casarme no sea una mala idea. Quizás.


	3. Nota de Autor

**Tengo que decirles que en dlas de semana no podre publicar capitulo porque **

**A)Estoy con los trimestrales**

**B) Voy a la tarde en la escuela**

**Así que solo podre subir capítulos los fines de semana pero intentare subi capítulos :-) **


	4. Capitulo 3

**Tercera persona:**

(Ya había pasado el mes)

El Rey fue guiado por los guardias hasta una sala pequeñas, estaba oscura a excepción por una pequeña lámpara en el medio de la habitación. Mientras más me acercaba me di cuenta que había una mesa y dos sillas, en una de ellas había una mujer que reconoció al instante.

-Lady Afrodita- hizo una reverencia ante la mujer y beso su mano

-Rey Urano, necesito hacer un cambio de planes- Lady sentía la necesidad de hacerlo

-Qué clase de planes- pregunta el Rey indeciso

-Sobre tus nietos y mis hijas, también sus primas-

-No cancelaras el matrimonio ¿verdad? Es por algo que ellos hici….-No pudo terminar porque la mujer le puso uno de sus delicados dedos en la boca.

-No, no es eso solo quiero hacer este cambio- Le mostro un papel donde estaba su propuesta.

-No estoy seguro. Si acepto igual se casaran- Afrodita asiente. Con eso era suficiente. Firmaron ambos reyes.

-Gracias por colaborar-

-De nada mi Lady- le besa la mano y se fue. Un segundo después la mujer se preguntó que estaba pasando.

**Punto de vista Percy:**

-Hermosa. Pelo rubio y unos hermosos ojos grises- Percy les relataba lo sucedido en la playa, y como conoció a Annabeth.

-Bueno Perce, yo también encontré a mi damisela en peligro- Nico dice, recordando a Lia.

-Mmm… que clase de damisela en peligro hablas- pregunta Jason

-Oh... Bueno… ayudar a una chica con sus bolsas de verduras cuenta-contesta Nico sonrojado furtivamente. Yo y mi primo como somos tan buenos, nos largamos a reír.

-Ya basta. Y tu Jason que hiciste para ganar a la bella dama- Nico estaba tomando venganza, pero al parecer no dio resultado.

-Oh muy fácil, le ayude a llegar a Siriah-dice mirando a Nico- además recibí un beso en la mejilla y ustedes dos no- probablemente, teníamos cara de tontos porque Jason se largó a reír.

Eso le valió dos piñas en la pansa de mi parte

-Auch Perce eso duele-mi pobre primo estaba tirado y se agarraba la pansa mientras gemía de dolor.

-Admítelo que te lo merecías-Nico le dice. En ese momento entra uno de los guardias del Rey; diciéndonos que debíamos estar en el salón del trono. Percy y Nico salieron corriendo dejando a Jason tirado en el suelo. Lo último que oí antes de salir de la habitación de Nico fue:

-Son los mejores primos del mundo…. Auch- pude sentir el sarcasmo en su voz

-También te queremos Jason-grita Nico. Después de eso salimos corriendo a ver al Rey.

Pensamos que habíamos llegado tarde, pero era lo contrario el Rey no estaba en la sala todavía. Un segundo después el Rey de Roma ya estaba sentado en su trono.

-Abuelo nos has llamado- pregunta Nico

-Sí, pero porque Jason no está aquí- Bueno ya estaba metido en un aprieto

-Bueno él está…. Em…. Está en…..- le di un codazo a Nico para que ayudará

-Se está bañando- grita mi primo a todo pulmón

-Nieto, que sea viejo no significa que este sordo- lo reta el abuelo.

-Sí este lo siento. Para que nos llamaste-intentaba cambiar de tema. La cara del Rey se volvió oscura y seria.

-Encontraron esposa-yo y Nico nos quedamos duros como piedras.

-No en realidad pasa que…..-intento hablar Nico

-Bueno, pasó que…-estaba intentando de encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle "Abuelo me quiero casar con una chica que la conocí el otro día en una de mis playas. ¿Qué te parece?" Pero… no las encontré.

-Haber niños míos; si o no- pregunta impaciente

-No-respondimos a coro

-Saben que pasará verdad-

-Si abuelo, nos casaremos con quien tu elijas-decimos a coro…. Otra vez

-Y se alegraran de saber que ya tengo a sus prometidas

Nico y yo nos pusimos a rogar "por favor no nos cases con alguien 20 años mayor que nosotros", el rey después de escuchar eso se largó a reír

-Mis niños, que sea más grande que ustedes no significa que tenga tan mal gusto. Se casaran el próximo mes con la hija de la Reina Afrodita y sus primas.

-Pero abuelo no queremos casarnos con alguien que no conocemos-hace berrinche Nico

-No me importa, no pasaría si no hubiesen encontrado esposas, ahora pueden retirarse- asentimos y nos fuimos

Mi vida sería interesante

**Punto de Vista Jason:**

Mis primos son tan buenos que me dejaron tirados en el piso cuando el Rey nos llamó. Los adoro. El tema fue que me quede tirado los primeros 10 minutos hasta que me decidí hacer algo productivo

-Toy solito y no hay nadie aquí a mi lado- empecé a cantar.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Punto de vista Annabeth:**

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que me encontré con cierto chico de ojos verdes, y para mi desgracia no deje de pensar en él.

**Flashback:**

**(2 semanas antes)**

-ANNABETH, VEN AQUÍ ¡AHORA!- grita mi querida hermana Rachel (nótese el sarcasmo)

-QUE QUIERES-le devolví el grito

-TE LO DIRÉ CUANDO SUBAS-

-Vale- murmuré entre dientes. Subí por las escaleras que tenían forma de caracol, hasta la segunda planta. Ahí había una puerta de madera rojiza llena de pintura. ¿No lo mencione?, mi hermana es una gran artista: sus vestidos siempre están manchados con los colores del arcoíris, su cama está llena de colores distintos y por último su habitación. Se la pasa encerrada todo el día, pintando no sé qué cosa, ya que no me deja entrar, se supone que es una "sorpresa"

Toque la puerta y no me respondió. Volví a tocar y no me abría. Estuve tocando dos veces más y como no me abrió, me impaciente y abrí. Al entrar sentí como si mi corazón se hubiese detenido, Rachel había pintado un mural de nuestra familia. Estaba mi madre Atenea y mi padrastro Juan.

-Anna te dije que pasaras 4 veces, niña no me escuchas nunca.-me regaña mi hermana

-Lo siento no te escuche, Rach esto es hermoso-me quede admirando el cuadro

-Gracias, oye me podrías hacer un favor-me pregunta con carita de perrito

-Ugh, odio cuando haces eso pero está bien-sonrió satisfecha y me dio una lista de cosas.

-Qué es esto-digo confundida

-Lo que tienes que comprar-dijo sin dificultad.

La lista decía:

-Pinturas de colores distintos

-Frutas y verduras (solo verdes)

-Cintas del color arcoíris

-Wow esto es raro, ¿frutas solo verdes?

-Si algún problema-

-No ninguno, tengo que llegar en algún horario especial-dudo

-Sí, antes del atardecer

-¡¿EL ATARDECER?! Eso es en ¡tres horas!-dije con los pelos de punta

-Y ¿qué esperas para irte?-no escuche más Salí corriendo a buscar a Thalia y Piper.

**SALTO DE TIEMPO: 1 HORA CON 30 MINUTOS**

Caminaba por las playas de Atlantis, porque dicen que ahí venden las mejores pinturas de colores. Miraba el mar cuando, un chico de pelo negro azabache y ojos verde mar no dejaba de mirarme. No sacaba su vista de mí y me incomodaba, arme valor y me dirigí a él con mi mirada más desafiante, seguía mirándome como un bobo.

-Me estas acosando con la mirada-le pregunta a la defensiva

-N-no q-q-u-e va yo sol…..-no dejaba de balbucear, y me impaciente.

-Sabes que déjalo- y me doy vuelta para irme cuando me agarro de la muñeca.

-Lo siento, solo quede impactado por tu belleza-podía sentir como mi rostro se sonrojaba.

-Soy Percy Jackson príncipe de Atlantis y futuro Rey del mismo-me dijo

-Un gusto majestad, soy Annabeth-pensé en decirle mi apellido pero creí que no sería buena idea -me gustaría quedarme hablar pero debo irme-me solté de su agarre y comencé a correr. Me sentía tan avergonzada, un príncipe me dijo que soy linda. A mí. Aunque ya me lo habían dicho. Mire el reloj de sol eran las 18:45. Thalia me dijo que iría a Siriah por las frutas. Debía volver a correr.

**Fin Flashback**

Tenía que dormir, mañana iríamos al pueblo de Olympus, para recoger a Piper y Thalia. No nos han dicho para qué, pero si me debo levantar temprano lo haré. Un minuto después caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Punto de vista Thalia:**

Mi corazón latía muy rápido cuando pensaba en el Príncipe Nico. Él se adueñó de mi corazón, y no podía negarlo.

**FLASHBACK**

**(2 Semanas antes)**

Estaba cómoda tirada en mi cama cuando de repente aparece frente a mí, un mensaje iris, por supuesto era de Annabeth.

-Hey Anna, que pasa-intente ponerle mi mejor onda

-¡¿Qué ME PASA?! Rachel me ha mandado de compras, debo volver antes del atardecer y necesito tu ayuda- mi prima se veía tan desesperada que no me pude negar

-Está bien, necesitas que llame a Pipes-

-Si por favor Thals, eres la mejor, nos vemos en la plaza de Olympus.- asentí y colgué. No me tomo más de cinco minutos llamar a Piper y decirle que debíamos juntarnos en Olympus. Olympus queda a diez minutos de Dalasi (donde vivo yo). Me cambie a un vestido negro sin mangas, con un cinturón de oro y sandalias doradas. Cuando termine emprendí camino a la plaza.

Cuando llegue ahí estaba Piper, tan hermosa como siempre. Llevaba su vestido rosa de un hombro, un cinturón plateado y sus sandalias doradas y su pelo marrón trenzado a un costado. Pero ni rastro de Annabeth

-Hey Pips- la salude

-Oh Thals, como están las cosas- estuvimos charlando un rato de los reinos, un poco de la arquitectura y de chicos. Hablamos mucho de chicos. Había pasado… no se ¿una hora quizás? Cuando llegó Anna toda colorada.

-Hey Annie que pasó-dice Piper preocupada

-Elcarruajellegótardehabíamuchotráficodecaballosylagentenonosdabapaso- escupió todo de una que no logre entenderle

-Bueno ahora dilo de vuelta, pausado y respira- asintió y lo repitió

-El carruaje llegó tarde, había mucho tráfico de caballos y la gente no nos daba paso- después de decir eso se desplomo en el piso.

-Vamos amiga, levántate.- con la ayuda de mi prima lo logramos. No tengo idea de donde saco un pequeño papel plateado escrito.

-Qué es eso-preguntamos a coro

-Lo que debemos comprar.

**SALTO DE TIEMPO: 1 HORA CON 45 MINUTOS.**

Me había tocado ir a comprar las frutas y verduras solo verdes. Para qué rayos las quería Rachel no tengo idea. Merodeaba por el pueblo de Siriah hasta, que encontré una verdulería. Sin dudar corrí hasta ahí

-Hola, buenas tardes-le salude

-Buenas mi señorita que puedo ofrecerle-me dice el verdulero

-Bueno…-le dije todo lo que necesitaba, que consistía en berro, lechuga, repollo y todo eso.

-Serían 100 drenarios- ¿drenarios? Me olvide de que estábamos en Roma

-Aquí tiene-me entrega todas las bolsas y le pagó

-Gracias-le dije, estaba dispuesta a irme cuando un chico oscuro apareció frente a mí.

-Oye necesitas ayuda- me pregunta. Lo mire con desconfianza. Si le decía que sí me ayudaría o me robaría. De todos modos se defenderme bien.

-Vale, pero primero me dices quien eres- intente poner mi mejor vos fría.

-Soy Nicolás Di Angelo, príncipe de Siriah, y pronto rey del lugar-dice besando mi mano.

-Un gusto soy…-no pude terminar porque del otro lado de la cuadra, Annabeth me llamaba.

-LIA DEJA DE COQUETEAR Y APURATE-gritó mi querida prima.

-Lo siento Nico debo irme- le saludo y salgo corriendo. Cuando llegue a Annabeth le dije:

-Sabes la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar-

-No, la verdad no. Luego me cuentas debemos ir a buscar a Piper.-asentí y nos fuimos.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Fuera luces Lia- me gritan los empleados. Apagó la luz y me último pensamiento antes de dormirme es Nico. Cuanto ansiaba volverle a ver.

**Punto de Vista Piper:**

Daba vueltas en la cama, no podía dormirme. No dejaba de pensar en esa hermosa cicatriz arriba de su labio, en su pelo rubio o sus hermosos ojos azules.

**FLASHBACK**

**(2 Semanas antes)**

Caminaba plácidamente por los grandes jardines de Olympus, cuando recibí un mensaje iris de mi prima Thalia.

-Hey Lia, en que te puedo ayudar.-me pregunto tranquilamente

-Hola a ti también Piper, Annie necesita ayuda con algunas compras y debe volver antes del atardecer, ¿quieres ayudarnos?-se puso roja de tanto hablar.

-Está bien pero acaso, el atardecer ¿no es en tres horas?-

-Sí, hay que apurarnos, nos vemos en la plaza Olympus- y cortó

-Adiós a ti también Thalia- murmure por lo bajo. En cinco minutos ya estaba lista.

-Mama, Reyna iré a pasear. Volveré un poco después del atardecer-les grite

-ESTA BIEN PERO NO TARDES TANTO CARIÑO-grita mamá desde el baño

-CUIDATE HERMANA-me saluda Reyna. Sin esperar más me puse en camino a la plaza.

**Salto de tiempo: 2 horas con 50 minutos.**

Me había tocado comprar las cintas. Tenía que ir a Nueva Roma, porque son famosos por sus cintas. Cuando terminé de comprar recibí un mensaje-iris de mis primas diciendo que debía ir a Siriah ya que faltaba solo diez minutos para el atardecer.

Para mi mala suerte me perdí cerca del castillo del pueblo. Estuve tan perdida en mis pensamientos, que no vi a ese chico guapo que se me acercó.

-Hola necesitas ayuda- me pregunta, me quede mirándolo un segundo. Tenía un muy lindo pelo rubio, ojos azules y una cicatriz arriba del labio superior que lo hacía ver más lindo.

-La verdad si, necesita saber cómo llegar a Siriah, unas amigas me están esperando ahí- le sonreí, y me dijo el camino.

-Muchas gracias…..- era raro me dijo como llegar pero no su nombre.

-Oh, que tonto soy -eso me pareció el doble más tierno que su cicatriz-Me llamó Jason Grace, príncipe de Nueva Roma y pronto Rey- dijo mientras besaba mi mano.

-Bueno mucho gusto su majestad- hice una reverencia para no quedar mal- soy…..-No terminé la frase porque Thalia y Annabeth me llamaban desde lejos.

-Pips, apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde- gritaban mis primas.

-Lo siento Jason, debo irme-le doy un beso en su mejilla y le susurro "Piper", luego de eso Salí corriendo a donde estaban ellas. Cuando subía una colina podría haber jurado, que Jason tenía una mano en su mejilla y miraba por donde había ido.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Luego de volver ese día nos contamos como conocimos a los príncipes. Después de recordar eso me desmaye en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Holaaaaaa****. Supongo que este es el capitulo con más palabras que he subido. Gracias por sus comentarios tan alentadores, pero necesito saber si quieren que siga el fic.**

**Saludos**

**Nos leemos**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Punto de Vista Thalia:**

-¡THALIA!- grita mi "querida" hermanastra Drew.

-Que quieres Drew- le dije media adormilada. En ese momento entra ella y empieza a hablarme, yo, como estaba cansada me quede dormida cuando dijo la palabra "levántate"

-¿Thalia?-no le respondí- ¡Thalia!- mi hermanastra se impacientaba- THALIA LEVANTATE-no le hice caso y me coloque la almohada arriba de la cara. Cuando saque mi cabeza, Drew no estaba. Dude de sacar complemente mi cara, pero lo hice igual. Mala idea. Una muy mala. De la nada mi hermanastra salió, y se me tiro encima.

-AAAAA, DREW SUELTAME-le grite pero ahora ella no escuchaba. Estuvo arriba mío unos cinco minutos, hasta que llego mi madrastra y se escandalizó.

-Drew, Thalia; que está pasando aquí-en sus ojos se notaba la desaprobación.

-Te diré lo que pasa-comenzó mi hermanastra- llamé a Thalia muchas veces, pero ella seguía durmiendo

-Exacto. Pero ella-le interrumpí- se me tiró encima

-Y nos pusimos a discutir- finalizó.

-Tienen una muy mala conducta, para ser princesas- siguió dándonos un sermón, pero yo no preste atención. ¿No lo mencione? Soy la princesa Thalia de Dalasi, Piper la princesa de Olympus y Annabeth la princesa de Athenas.

- ¿En dónde estaba? Así, la gente de Athenas, me refiero a Rachel y Annabeth, vendrán a recogernos para llevarnos a Nueva Roma, claro que antes las chicas pasaran por las princesas de Olympus.-escuche bien? ¿Nos iríamos a Nueva Roma? Este día cada vez era más raro.

**Punto de Vista Piper:**

Me desperté con sueño. Lo primero que hice al levantarme fue, abrir las ventanas de mi cuarto. Luego, me dirigí al armario y escogí un vestido blanco con un cinturón dorado y sandalias plateadas. Deje que mi pelo corriera libremente por mis hombros y me coloque un collar con forma de corazón que me regalo mi madre; la reina Afrodita.

Cuando termine bajé al comedor para encontrar a mi hermana Reyna y a mi mamá.

-Buenos días Piper- saluda mi madre

-Día Reyna- salude a mi hermana

-Día Piper-me lo devolvió y me senté en una silla al lado de Reyna

-Madre, me preguntaba si esta noche podría ir al pueblo- duda mi hermana

-No-la cara de ella se endureció

-Porque- pregunto entre dientes

-Porque para este día tenemos planes-dijo sin dificultad

-Qué clase de planes-interrumpí la conversación-

-Iremos a Nueva Roma…-no terminé de escucharle, porque me puse a pensar en el Príncipe Jason que, por casualidad vive ahí- con las princesas de Dalasi y de Athenas.

-Para que-pregunte indiferentemente

-Piper, ya lo explicó, acaso te pusiste a pensar en algún príncipe encantador- dice Reyna. Mis mejillas se sonrojan y mi madre me mira.

-Eso es cierto hija- la reina pregunta.

-N-no q-q-ue v-va, porque no le preguntamos eso a Reyna-mi madre se volvió hacia a ella y se sonrojó. Raro. Ella nunca se sonroja, significa que si hay un chico por ahí; ya luego le preguntaría.

-No, no lo hay-dijo sonrojada.

-Está bien-dijo muy poco convencida- las chicas llegaran en media hora, pueden retirarse- hicimos eso.

Cuando Reyna llegaba a su habitación le agarre de la muñeca

-Quien es ese chico especial-se volvió a sonrojar y me contestó

-No hay nadie-dicho eso me cerró la puerta en la cara. Me largue, y empecé a reírme. Como tenía un rato libre, hice lo que hago siempre que me aburro, me dirigí al patio del castillo.

**Punto de Vista Annabeth:**

-Apúrate Anna- dice mi hermana Rachel, al entrar a mi habitación

-Pasa si quieres-murmure con la intención de que no me escuchara, pero con mi suerte me escuchó. Se volvió hacia mí, y sonrió burlonamente.

-Yo también te quiero, ahora muévete que debemos irnos ahora-me sobresalte

-¡¿AHORA?!-grite sin querer.

-Si ahora. Muévete que vamos tarde-salimos corriendo del castillo para ver a nuestra madre enojada.

-Puntualidad niñas, ahora suban al carruaje-asentimos y nos metimos.

**Salto de tiempo: 30 minutos**

-Hey chicas-saludan a coro Reyna y Piper, luego se ríen

-Lo mismo Piper, Reyna- les digo. Luego de eso se sientan, Piper en frente mío, y Reyna frente a Rachel. Con mi prima nos colocamos en la otra punta del carruaje y le pregunte:

-Emocionada- se sonrojo.

-Porque debería hacerlo- pregunto intentando ocultar su sonrojo, pero no funciono.

-Por ver de vuelta al príncipe… -no termine porque sentí la mana de mi prima en la boca

-Shhh- los demás pasajeros nos miraron, pero después volvieron a lo que hacían.

-No lo digas en vos alta- susurra, no pude evitarlo y me puse a reír como una foca loca; solo que esta vez nadie miró.

-No te rías más- me regaña Piper. Tome aire y deje de reír

-Está bien. Contéstame la pregúntame

-…-murmuró algo inaudible y me miro

-Más alto- tomo aire y respondió

-Si-se formó una gran sonrisa en mi cara

Salto de tiempo: 1 hora

-Drew donde esta Lia-pregunta Piper

-Ahí viene-dijo y volvió a hablar con nuestras hermanas. En ese momento entra corriendo Thalia como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-Hola familia-dijo y se sentó al lado nuestro

-Bien, princesas, como ya saben iremos a Nueva Roma-dijo mi madre y Piper volvió a sonrojarse- Ahora les diremos la verdadera razón de porque vamos.

-Y que esperan- dice descaradamente Reyna

-REYNA-le regañan lady Afrodita y Piper

-Que-dijo con la boca, y volvió la vista hasta mi madre

-Como decía la verdadera razón es porque se van a casar-completo la reina Julia

-¡¿Qué?!-gritamos las seis a coro.

-Lo que escucharon, Drew, Reyna y Rachel se van a casar el próximo mes- nosotras tres soltamos un suspiro mientras que las demás se quedaron pasmadas.

-Y ustedes tres-dijo Afrodita- harán de cuenta que son sus doncellas-ahora era nuestro turno de quedarnos pasmadas

-Como que porque- dice Thalia furiosa y Piper le apoyaba. No las culpo, apenas soportan a sus hermanas.

-No debemos darles explicaciones- dice mi madre- ahora bajen que llegamos.- era cierto no me había dado cuenta que el carruaje ya había parado.

Estos días serían raros, y demasiados.

**Punto de Vista Percy**

Había pasado un día desde que el abuelo nos dio la "buena noticia". Ese día cuando me levante, me vestí con una toga azul y alborote mi pelo. Desayunamos en silencio, hasta que llegó un soldado.

-Rey Urano, ya están aquí- el abuelo se paró

-Gracias, puedes retirarte- asintió y se fue.

-Listos mis pequeños príncipes-los tres lo miramos con una cara malhumorada, no tenía ganas de chistes.

-Está bien, vamos a conocer a sus futuras esposas-lo seguimos hasta la entrada y me quede pasmado.

**Punto de Vista Jason:**

Se me cayó la mandíbula al ver a la chica del mes pasado frente a mí.

Espero, con suerte, que mi prometida sea ella.

Presentía que Percy y Nico pensaban lo mismo de la chica rubia y la chica de pelo negro.

* * *

**Holaaaaa gente querida quiero agradecerles por las 1.100 leídas, es un nuevo record**

**Tambien quiero agradecerles por los rewiews tan alentadores , claro que no me disgustaria tener mas, pero no todo es posible.**

**Quiero pedirles perdon por no podes actualizar este finde, esque me dieron mucha tarea :(**

**Saludos y los amo :-)**

**Atte: Jasiper4ever**


	7. Capitulo 6

**ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER A ALGUNAS PERSONAS:**

**vale97: me encanta que te encante! También me sorprende lo rápido que has adivinado mi idea. Espero mas reviews tuyos. Saludos :)**

**SilverHuntresses: encerio sabias que algo asi iva a pasar? Era muy obvio verdad? Saludos, espero reviews tuyos _**

**LO SE... NO ES NECESARIO QUE ME REFREGEN EN A CARA QUE ESTOY TAN FOREVER ALONE POR MANDAR UN REVIEW A MI PROPIA HISTORIA, LO SE,**

**LO SE. QUE DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA :) 3**

* * *

**Punto de vista Jason:**

Me sentía muy afortunado. Yo que no creía en el amor a primera vista, estaba tan concentrado en Piper; que no me di cuenta cuando mi abuelo se puso hablar con una mujer muy bella. No perdí tiempo y me dirigí a mi "futura esposa", estaba a punto de hablarle cuando una chica de largo cabello negro se me paro enfrente.

-Hola soy Reyna- era una chica mona. Pelo negro hasta la cintura, ojos oscuros, y tez blanca. Llevaba un vestido purpura hasta el suelo y sandalias blancas.

-Hola soy Jason, me gustaría quedarme para hablar pero…- no termine porque Reyna me agarro del brazo y me llevo junto a otras tres chicas. Esas chicas también tenían en brazos a Percy y Nico. Me daba la sensación de que sentían pánico.

-Chicas, mirad la monada que tendré como esposo- esperad ¿escuche bien? Dijo ¿que yo sería su esposo? Está bien esto provocaba dolor de cabeza.

-Es lindo pero no como el mío- luego empezaron hablar cosas de nuestra "futura vida juntos", cosa que yo no le prestaba atención, sino que miraba a Piper como entraba y salía del castillo con bolsas cargadas de ropa. Para mi suerte el abuelo, y tres señoras más se acercaron a nuestro pequeño grupo.

-Bueno, como veréis, nietos queridos ellas serán vuestras futuras esposas- empezó el abuelo.

-Jason te presento a Reyna- dijo la mujer con la que mi abuelo hablaba- es la princesa de Olympus, hija de la Reina Afrodita, ósea yo, y tu futura esposa-dijo por lo que parecía la Reina Afrodita

-Percy te presento a Rachel-dijo otra mujer- es la princesa de Athenas, hija de la Reina Atenea y tu futura esposa- me habría echado a reír de la cara de mi primo sino hubiese tenido una mañana tan espantosa.

-Y por último Nico. Ella es Drew, la princesa de Dalasi, hija de la Reina Julie y tu futura esposa-termino Lady Julie.

-También hijos míos, vamos a presentarles las doncellas de sus pretendientes-dijo mi abuelo, cuando venían las tres chicas: la rubia, la morocha y Piper. Antes de que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca me Salí bruscamente del agarre de Reyna.

-¡PIPER, ANNABETH, THALIA!-gritaron a coro nuestras delicadas pretendientes (nótese el sarcasmo)

-Muy bien- empezó Lady Afrodita- Jason ella es Piper, la doncella de mi hija- en eso Piper hace una reverencia ante mí.

-Percy, ella es Annabeth, la doncella de tu pretendiente- dice Atenea, mientras la chica rubia, que al parecer se llama Annabeth hizo una reverencia.

-Y Nico ella es Thalia- Lady Julie me lanzó una mirada desconfiada a mí, y luego al abuelo- la doncella de Drew- en lo cual la chica "Thalia" hace una reverencia.

-Ahora, enseñadle el castillo a las princesas, que debo hablar con las reinas- dicho eso el abuelo se retiró seguido de las Reinas.

-Bueno, cariño porque no me enseñas el castillo- Reyna agarro devuelta mi brazo y me miro indiferentemente.

-Qué hay de tu doncella-pregunte para ver su reacción. Ella lanzo a Piper una mirada de asco y dijo:

-A ella no le importa, puede seguirnos desde atrás, ¿no es así Piper querida?-ella no se molestó en hacer otra cosa más que asentir.

-Bueno, supongo que debemos empezar- le conté todo sobre mi familia, le dije que mi cumpleaños es el 1 de Julio, que mi madre engaño a mi padre con otro hombre y tuvieron a una niña antes que yo, pero la dieron en adopción. Un día después de que nací murió mi madre y mi padre cayó en la depresión, cuatro años después el murió; dejándome al cuidado del Rey. Reyna se quedó estupefacta al oír eso.

-Oh… es una gran pena-ella estaba siendo sincera conmigo. Era su turno de contar su historia.

-Y dime… que hay de ti y tu familia- dije mientras salíamos a los patios. Mire hacia atrás para ver a Piper jugando con las flores. Se veía tan tierna. ¡Jason no puedes pensaren ella! Me regañe mentalmente.

-Bueno… yo nací el 3 de Marzo, nunca tuve una hermana pero me hubiese gustado tener una. Siempre salía al pueblo…-no la escuche porque llegó una criada.

-Prince Jason, ya he dejado los 10 vestidos nuevos para la princesa- hizo una reverencia y se fue. Me voltee para ver a Reyna, pero ella se fue corriendo con la criada.

-Siempre supe que le gustaban mucho los vestidos, pero no era para tanto- dijo Piper cuando llegó a mi lado.

-Siempre es así- pregunte intentando sonar divertido. Ella me miro y negó con su cabeza.

-A veces, pero no siempre. Ahora si me disculpas, debo seguirle no queremos que se pierda- reí. Hizo una reverencia y se fue.

**Punto de vista Nico:**

Drew era hermosa, pero muy molesta. No quería ver el castillo, solo quería que le mostrara la ropa para las princesas. Eso se suponía que iba a ser secreto, pero lo averiguo.

-Y cuéntame de ti- le dije mientras caminábamos por una de las plazas de Nueva Roma

-Algo fundamental que debes saber de mi corazón, es que me gusta mucho que me compren ropa-rodee los ojos como si no fuese obvio. Siguió hablando pero no le preste atención. Mi mente solo pensaba en Lia. Por fin se su nombre, Thalia; a que es mono. No me di cuenta cuando termino hasta que me toco el hombro.

-Ahora te cuento de mi- le pregunte; eso hizo que ella sonriera

-Claro que no cariño, lose todo sobre ti. Naciste el 2 de Septiembre. Tienes una hermana que se unió al reino de Artemisa, te gustan los patos y los osos.-Kay esta chica asusta.

-Y… cuéntame de Thalia- su cara se tensó, y luego la reemplazo por una sonrisa fingida.

-Porque quieres saber sobre ese saco de mugre- contesto, obviamente, molesta.

-No lo sé- respondí sinceramente. Dio un gran suspiro y me contesto.

-Nació el 8 de Julio, ella ha estado pensando en unirse al reino de la caza, o sea al reinado de Artemisa y no sé nada más- me quedé estupefacto. Como es que no sabía nada, si, probablemente ella ha vivido con ella desde bebe.

-Nada más-dije incrédulo

-Nada más, es muy conservada.- pasamos el resto del camino en silencio, hasta que llegamos al castillo.

Maldije por ser un estúpido.

**Punto de vista Percy:**

Como Rachel era muy conservada, decidí sacar información nada más ni nada menos, que de la hermosa Annabeth.

-Oye Annabeth- se sonrojo al verme- me preguntaba si podrías decirme cosas de Rachel-me miró incrédula

-Porque no lo haces tú, está enfrente tuyo- la mire con ojos suplicantes, y asintió.

-Está bien. Rachel es una princesa como ya lo sabes, pero ella tiene una hermana- me quedé estupefacto. ¿Ella que?-

-A que te refieres con una hermana- creo que soné tonto, lo que hizo sonreír a Annabeth, que, si me permiten decirlo, tiene una risa angelical.

-No es una hermana, más bien una hermanastra-sonrió tristemente- como sea, la madre de Rachel estuvo primero con otro hombre, Frederick Chase. Su padre murió un año después de su nacimiento. Lady Atenea se quedó con él bebe. Dos años después conoció a Juan Dare, fue amor a primera vista- pensé "como tú y to" sonreí ante ese pensamiento- bueno, supongo que sabes el resto de la historia.-le mire confundido

-Ellos se conocieron a principios de Enero, y Rachel nació a principios de Noviembre. Me refiero a 1 de Noviembre. Ella y su hermana son muy apegadas-

-Y donde está su hermana-pregunte. Esto me daba dolor de cabeza.

-Esa es una historia para otro día-dijo Annabeth- pero no lo sé, quizás este en el reina de Athenas, quizás este de viaje, y, quizás este enfrente tuyo-dicho eso se fue dejándome muy confundido.

* * *

**Hola, espero enserio que les haya gustado el capitulo :-)**

**Les prometo que mañana subiré un capitulo nuevo, os lo juro por la Laguna Estegia (juramento sagrado)**

**PD: De que quieren que trate el próximo capitulo? Jasper/ Percabeth o Thalico**

**Espero sus respuestas**

**Los amo**

**Atte: Jasiper4ever**


	8. Capitulo 7

**SE LOS DIJE, HOY SUBÍ UN CAPÍTULO WUAJAJA**

**SilverHuntresses y ELI.J2 AQUI ESTA VUESTRO THALICO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :-D**

**¡DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA!**

* * *

**Punto de vista Annabeth:**

El castillo de Nueva Roma era hermoso, y su arquitectura. Dioses su arquitectura, era increíble; la entrada está rodeada de columnas de mármol, y cada una de ellas representaba a los dioses romanos. Adentrándonos en el castillo, hay una gran pasillo, y al fondo está el comedor. Las paredes están pintadas de color ámbar, y tiene escrituras romananas; en el comedor a los costados hay dos escaleras. La escalera de la derecha lleva a un segundo piso, la izquierda lleva a una sala subterránea. Quería averiguar qué es lo que hay allí pero me dicen que es un secreto. En la segunda planta están las habitaciones, y, son demasiadas; las tres habitaciones centrales pertenecen a los príncipes. La de mi hermana y primas está al frente de los cuartos de sus pretendientes. Mientras que yo comparto habitación con Piper y Lia, que se ubica al final del pasillo.

Los jardines están decorados con flores exóticas, desde una punta a otra; presiento que Piper tiene ganas de quedarse allí siempre. Son muy espaciosos, y para entrar hay que salir del castillo.

Era de noche, estaba a punto de ir a dormir cuando en el salón había algo que me llamó la atención. Me escondí detrás de una puerta y escuche todo.

-¡¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN ESTÚPIDO?!-le grito Thalia a alguien, seguido de… ¿Una cachetada?

-Por favor Lia calma…-Confirmado. Thalia le dio una cachetada a Nico… otra vez.

-Solo mi familia y amigos me dicen Lia-dice furiosa.

-Está bien, solo cálmate vale-dicho eso salió del salón con la cara roja, y yo me escondí más atrás. Por suerte no me vio, y murmuró algo entre dientes, no escuche bien pero creo que decía "mujeres, quien las entiende" luego, le perdí de vista. Me reí de Thalia en vos baja, y volví al cuarto.

Mañana le preguntaría que sucedía con el príncipe de Siriah.

**Punto de vista Thalia:**

Caminaba por el pueblo de Nueva Roma cuando sentí que alguien me tapaba los ojos.

-Quien soy- dijo la inconfundible vos de Nico Di Angelo. Que debía hacer, estaba entrando en pánico. Me solté de su agarre e hice una reverencia ante él.

-Pri-n-cip-p-e Nico-tartamudee

-Thalia ¿no es así?-asentí- que hace una bella dama como tú-me sonroje ante su comentario-caminando sin acompañante por las calles de Nueva Roma-

-Nada, si me disculpas debo irme- estaba a punto de irme cuando me toma de la mano-

-Espera, disculpa mi curiosidad, pero, has estado evitándome- Eso era verdad. No tenía ganas de ver al pretendiente de mi hermana, que para mí mala suerte, es el chico de que estoy enamorada.

-No. Que te hace pensar eso- le dedique mi mejor sonrisa falsa, y se la creyó.

-Nada. Pero si no me estas evitando, te importa si paseo contigo-pregunto. "Dile que si Thalia, no le digas que no" dijo mi subconsciente

-No, no hay problema-me maldije por ser tan tonta.

-Genial, quiero enseñarte algo- antes de que me diera cuenta, estábamos corriendo muy rápido y mis faldas largas me hacían tropezar.

-Nico, a donde vamos-le dije mientras, intentaba que los árboles no me pegaran en la cara.

-Es un secreto-dijo mientras nos parábamos en ¿una roca? Ok. Esto me daba miedo. Estábamos en la roca. A la izquierda había un bosque, a la derecha un mar y si seguíamos de largo había una cueva. La cueva estaba muy oscura, eso me gustaba. Nico pareció ver mi reacción y me llevo a la cueva.

Volvimos a correr pero esta vez agarraba mis faldas (solo por seguridad). Cuando llegamos a la cueva, os aseguro que me quede paralizada. Yo pensé que estaría todo oscuro, pero no, era todo lo contrario. Había pequeñas rocas, en forma de círculo, que estaban rodeadas de agua. No era agua común, era un agua brillante, tenía la sensación de que si la bebía, probablemente moriría.

-Te aconsejo, que no la bebas-dijo Nico. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba a punto de beberla. Deje caer el agua y le sonreí.

-Gracias-le dije

-Porque- pregunto.

-Por traerme a este lugar, y por decirme que no beba-de repente sus ojos cambiaron de negro oscuro gris.

-Todo por ti mi bella dama-dice poniendo sus manos en mi cintura. Me parece que estaba coqueteando con migo.

-Ni-c-c-o que es-s-tas hac-ciendo-dije mientras besaba suavemente mi mejilla

-Nada, importa- estaba besando la comisura de mis labios. No aguante más y le empuje lejos de mí.

-QUE RAYOS TE PASA-grite ¿furiosa? Genial. Lo que yo menos quería hacer era enojarme. Tarde ya lo había hecho. Sus ojos volvieron al negro normal, y me miró horrorizado.

-Lamento, mi comportamiento tan tonto-dijo casi en un susurró. Asentí.

-Que es este lugar-le pregunte intentando olvidar ese suceso.

-Claro, este es el principio de la Laguna Estegia- mi boca quedo abierta en una perfecta O. No podía creerlo, esa laguna era preciosa. Según Annabeth la Laguna Estegia conecta el mundo de los mortales con el Inframundo.

-Sorprendente ¿no?-dice Nico agachándose para tocar el agua.

-Sí, increíble-estaba estupefacta, luego nos quedamos en un incomodó silencio.-como fue que descubriste este lugar-intente romperlo.

-Mi padre, el me lo enseño- dijo esperando mi reacción. Junte las piezas, Wow. El único que conocía el principio del Inframundo era el Rey Hades, eso significaba que Nico era…

-Eres el hijo del Rey Hades ¿no?-intente estar en lo cierto. No hizo nada más que asentir.

-Que le paso a tu padre. Sé que tus tíos murieron, pero no sé cómo murió el-después de eso su cara se tensó, me sentí mal, muy mal. Qué clase de persona le pregunta a otra como murió su padre, en un momento agradable. Duh… Thalia Grace

-Lo siento no debes responder si no quieres-el asintió, y el silencio incomodó volvió.

-No crees que debemos volver al castillo-dijo serio. Le dije que sí y el resto del camino lo pasaron en silencio.

Cuando llegamos al castillo busque a mi hermana pero no estaba. Busque en los patios. No estaba. Busque en la habitaciones nos estaba y yo entraba en pánico. Busque en el único lugar donde no me había fijado. El comedor. No estaba, ya lo había decidido, las parcas no tenían buen camino preparado para mí. La única persona que estaba en el salón era Nico. Apenas lo vi intente irme, pero me vio.

-Hey, Thalia espera- puso su mano en mi hombro y me obligo a mirarle.

-Qué quieres-dije seria, creo que estaba enojada con el solo que no sabía porque.

-Wow, estas bien te noto tensa-eso solo aumento mi enojo.

-No. Si no sabes dónde está mi hermana no necesito tu ayuda-dije entre dientes.

-No lo sé, porque quieres saber dónde está-pregunto el en tono preocupado.

-No te importa, pero si me disculpas, ahora debo irme.-hice una reverencia, iba a irme cuando me llamó.

-Espera, una cosa más- me voltee a verle, y lo que hizo me dejo atontada. Me beso. A mí. El chico más guapo me besaba a mí. Automáticamente mis brazos buscaron camino hasta su cuello, mientras el colocaba los suyos en mi cintura. Sus labios se movían a la par con los míos, y eso provocaba una sensación esplendida en mi estómago. Luego recordé que estaba enojada con él, corte el beso y le pegue una cachetada.

-QUE RAYOS TE PASA-le grite el doble de furiosa.

-Solo intentaba calmarte-conteste fácilmente. Eso le valió una cachetada más.

-¡¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN ESTÚPIDO?!-le grité a Nico y le volví a pegar.

-Por favor Lia clama…-no término por que le volví a pegar.

-Solo mi familia y amigo me dicen Lia-

-Está bien, solo cálmate vale-dicho eso salió susurrando "mujeres, quien las entiende". Me sentí culpable, porque el salió con la cara roja.

Conclusión: Necesito consejos de amor.

* * *

**Hola espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Ahora, no se si mañana pueda subir un capitulo (haré lo posible, de lo contrario será la próxima semana) y necesito saber que pareja quieren que ponga:**

**Jasper o Percabeth.**

**Saludos y Los Amo :-)**

**Atte: Jasiper4ever**


	9. Capitulo 8

**PERDON POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EL FIN DE SEMANA, PERO ESTABA ENFERMA ****:(**

**Cazadora: No te preocupes, Leo iba aparecer de todos modos :-), También me alegra que te guste la historia **

**Guest, Marita, Fannabeth, y para todos lo que querian Percabeth... DISFRUTAIS!**

* * *

**Punto de vista Annabeth:**

-Rach-era la tercera vez que golpeaba la puerta de mi hermana, y ella no me ha abierto. Cansada de esperar me adentre, aunque no fuera digno de "una princesa". Cuando entre no vi a mi hermana por ninguna parte. No estaba en su cama, ni en el armario. Luego fui al baño, adivinen que, nada. Decidí ir a buscarla en otra parte y, justo cuando salí, choque con cierto chico de ojos verdes.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento Annabeth- dijo el príncipe Perseo.

-Lo siento yo, su majestad- hice una reverencia y estaba lista para ir a buscar a mi hermana cuando me agarro el hombro.

-Annabeth-le mire- necesito decirte dos cosas, pero prométeme por la Laguna Estigia que aceptaras- asentí temerosamente y él sonrió. Dioses su sonrisa derretía mi corazón.

-Uno: ven conmigo-su mano de mi hombro, paso a mi muñeca y me apretaba tan fuerte, que probablemente mañana tendría un feo moretón. Salimos del castillo, y de un momento a otro estábamos en la bahía donde nos conocimos; solo había una pequeña diferencia, y es que estaba vacía. Me llevó hasta el muelle y nos subimos a un pequeño bote, luego, comenzó a remar.

-A donde me lleva su majestad- paro el bote en una pequeña isla y me respondió.

-Primero, no debes usar tanta formalidad conmigo- dijo seriamente.

-Pero, su majestad entonces como le diré- dije un poco/muy escandalizada.

-Fácil, llámame Percy-asentí y volvió a sonreír. Me ayudo a salir del bote y vendo mis ojos. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que me paro y me saco la venda. Cuando abrí mis ojos, me paralice, estábamos en una especie de jardín rodeado con unos hermosos sauces llorones, y sus hojas eran claras, en el medio se ubicaba una laguna de agua cristalina, y se podía notar que su alrededor tenía rocas.

-Wow- fue lo único que logro salir de mi boca.

-Lo sé, sabes, dicen que un lugar ya no es tuyo cuando vienes con otra persona- me sonrojé ante ese comentario. Estaba diciendo que no había venido con otra persona más que yo.

-Vienes- me tendió su mano, y yo, sin pensarlo dos veces la acepté.

**Punto de vista Percy:**

Annabeth estaba muy hermosa, en especial a la luz del atardecer, cuando tomó mi mano sentí que mi corazón empezó a saltar de alegría, pero sonaba tan alto que tenía miedo que ella lo escuchará. La guie hasta la laguna y nos sentamos en unas rocas.

-Cuéntame de ti- comencé una conversación.

-Bueno- su cuerpo estaba rígido y ella nerviosa, era obvio que ocultaba algo- nací en un pequeño pueblo de Athenas, cuando mis padres murieron la reina cuido de mí y me hizo la doncella personal de Rachel-

-Eso es muy cruel- escupí esas palabras.

-Que dijiste- se veía furiosa. Madre mía, me parece que metí la pata.

-Eso no es cruel-repetí- listilla- dije eso en un susurro con la esperanza de que no escuchara, pero, sorpresa. Si lo hizo.

-Repítelo- desafío en forma juguetona.

-No es eso un poco cruel LISTILLA- dije en un tono más alto resaltando la última palabra.

-Perseo Jackson, has tomado una mala decisión- la mire confundido, rodo sus ojos, y luego, me tiro al agua.

**Punto de vista Annabeth:**

Apena tiré a Percy al agua, salí corriendo. Cuando el salió no pude evitar reír, estaba todo mojado y tenía unas algas arriba de su cabeza. Me miro con el ceño fruncido y me acerque a él.

-Espero que hayas entendido que nunca, pero nunca, debes desafiarme sesos de alga- dije con aire triunfal.

-Hey, porque soy un sesos de alga- dijo divertido/enojado.

-Porque tu cerebro está lleno de algas.- suspiro

-Vale, has ganado esta ronda, ahora ayúdame a salir- le tendí la mano cuando caí en la cuenta de que era una mala idea. No una mala idea, una mala, muy mala. Tiro de mí y caí a la laguna y, ahora el salió corriendo.

"Vas a pagar por esta Jackson" pensé para mí misma. Salí y empezamos a correr por todo el jardín hasta que el paro en un árbol, pensé que esa sería la mejor oportunidad para atraparlo, asique me tire a él. La pena fue que él no estaba listo para atraparme, asique caímos rodando por toda la colina, cuando paramos nuestras frentes estaban pegadas. La tentación me venció y lo bese.

El respondió el beso, y sus labios tenían un sabor salado, nuestras bocas se movían a la par. Podría haberle seguido besando pero él nos separó.

-Wow- dije y el rio.

-Lose- dicho eso me volvió a besar y cerré mis ojos. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos pero cuando abrí mis ojos era de noche, y si mal no recordaba estábamos desde el atarde… ¡Santos Dioses llevábamos más de tres horas besándonos! Me sonroje al pensar eso, pero daba igual, teníamos que irnos.

-Percy, levántate tenemos que irnos-me levante y tire de él.

-Wow, que pasa- dijo él.

-Percy… ¡DEBEMOS IRNOS! HERMOS ESTADO TRES HORAS BESANDONOS-grite a todo pulmón y él se sonrojo, para luego reír.

-Calma, vamos a irnos ahora-tomo mi mano, asentí y suspire, este día había sido muy largo. Y lo peor, aun no terminaba. Faltaba poco para que llegáramos al bote cuando se volvió hacia mí.

-Annabeth- lo mire- esto significa… ya sabes… que tú y yo… ya me entiendes- reí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Si sesos de alga- sonrió y fuimos hasta el bote. Todo el camino fue en silencio, pero no uno incómodo, más bien uno cómodo. No podía aguantar más y lo dije:

-Percy, soy la hermana de Rachel- espere su reacción, no fue nada grave, pero paro el bote en el medio del agua. Debería haberle dicho eso en el castillo.

-Ya me parecía, era muy obvio, tendría que haberlo sospechado- no sé si me parecía a mí, o él hablaba solo con la mirada perdida en el agua.

-Es genial- dijo con una sonrisa mirándome.

-Que no esté enfadado conmigo porque no te dije- respondí confusa.

-No, Annie, estoy contento de que me lo hayas dicho. Las parejas tienen que tener confianza- le corte con un beso. No iba aguantar una explicación del amor, para eso ya tengo a Piper. Cuando llegamos me despedí de Percy y entre a la habitación; para encontrar a una Thalia enojada y a una Piper divertida.

-Annabeth, ¿en dónde ye habías metido?-dijo Thalia- tienes idea de lo preocupadas que estábamos por ti-

-En mi defensa, estaba con Percy- metí la pata. Cierto que ellas no le decían así.

-¡¿PERCY?!-gritaron a coro.

-Cállense- les dije/grite

-Que hacías con el- pregunto Thalia.

-Cuéntanos todo-dijo Piper.

-Está bien, pero cállense- asintieron y les conté todo

* * *

**EAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEA HOY ACTUALICE! BUENO, EL PROXIMO FIN DE SEMANA SUBIRE JASPER! (SE ESCUCHAN APLAUSOS POR TODO EL SET)**

**OS AVISO QUE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ESTOY SALTANDO EN UNA PATA PORQUE LA HISTORIA YA LLEVA 3.000 LEÍDAS :-) MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**SALUDOS Y LOS AMO**

**ATTE: JASIPER4EVER**


	10. Capitulo 9

**YAY HOY ACTUALICE! Y ADEMAS LO HICE ANTES DEL FIN DE SEMANA GENIAL NO?**

**POR FIN LLEGO JASPER MI PAREJA PREFERIDA ;-)**

**NO SE OLVIDEN QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO APARECE LEO, TAMBIÉN HABRÁ NUEVOS PUNTOS DE VISTA**

**DISFRUTAD VUESTRA LECTURA!**

* * *

**Punto de vista Piper:**

Podía sentir la gran sonrisa que estaba en mi cara; en cambio Thalia le miraba con cara de "No puedes hablar enserio" mesclado con la seriedad. Luego me odie por parecerme tanto a mi madre; enserio no sabéis lo horrible que es que tu madre te hable del amor todo el día. Después me deprimí; Thalia y Annabeth tenían a sus príncipes azules a sus pies, en cambio yo no. Pero intente ocultarlo con una sonrisa muy falsa; que para mi suerte Anna se dio cuenta.

-Pips, está todo bien- pregunto preocupada. Negué con la cabeza y sentí en mi hombro la mano de alguien, me voltee para ver a Thalia mirándome preocupada.

-No es por el… ¿O sí?- dijo preocupada, yo sé que es muy obvio que Jason me gusta, pero como Annabeth no está muy seguido con nosotras, se lo cuento a Thalia.

-No, bueno sí, quiero decir no, quizás sí. No lo sé- suspire y ellas rieron.

-Hablando del amor… Thals, que pasa entre tú y cierto príncipe de Siriah- dijo con vos picara, ella se sonrojo; pero esta vez yo reí. Antes de que Annie llegue Thals me pedía consejos de amor.

-Yo sé- grite tan alto que probablemente toda la gente del castillo nos escuchó.

-Cállate- susurro Thalia muy alto, y se me tiro encima. Lo que es raro porque estaba atrás mío.

-Está bien – dije- pero primero, dime, está enamorada de Nico- pregunte

-…- murmuró, pero ni Annabeth ni yo la oímos.

-Más fuerte por favor- dijo Annabeth.

-Si- dijo firmemente. Sin saber que cierto chico llamado Nico, escuchaba tras la puerta.

**Punto de vista Nico:**

Había ido a pedirle disculpas a Thalia por mi comportamiento del día anterior, pero sin querer intencionalmente escuche su conversación.

-Si- dijo y en ese momento, era el chico más feliz del mundo. Thalia…. Bueno era incomodo, no sabía su apellido, luego se lo pediría. Como sea, Thalia si estaba enamorada de mí, no lo podía creer. Estaba dispuesto a irme cuando la chica llamada Piper hablo.

-Cambiando el tema, como les hubiese gustado que les declararan su amor, los chicos- me había acordado de que Jason se había enamorado de ella, solo que el muy imbécil no sabe cómo decirle.

-A mí me gustaría, comer bajo la luz de la luna- dijo con vos soñadora, luego de escuchar eso me fui a la habitación de mi primo. Tenía que hablar con él.

**Punto de vista Jason:**

**(Al día siguiente)**

Caminaba por los jardines del castillo pensando en dos cosas. La primera era lo que Nico me había dicho la noche anterior, ¿sería cierto o solo lo hacía para molestarme? La segunda era una persona, no una cosa. Piper. Ella siempre estaba en mi mente. Noche y día, estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos, que si no hubiese sido por mis reflejos de guerrero me hubiese tropezado con una fuente. Mire la fuente, y luego mi vista se fue hasta una hermosa chica que estaba en la otra punta del jardín, jugando con la flores.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me dirigí a ella. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente, me acobarde. Lo sé es muy estúpido. Ella se dio vuelta y quedamos frente con frente, ambos nos sonrojamos y yo di un paso atrás.

-Lo siento- dijimos a coro, luego, reímos. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara, que era perfecta.

-Sí, Piper… me preguntaba… ya sabes... si tú quieres venir a dar un paseo conmigo esta noche- dije esperando su respuesta, temía que dijera que no, pero dijo todo lo contrario.

-Bueno, su majestad- la corte, porque empecé a hablar.

-Jason. Para ti, soy Jason- trate de no sonar tonto, porque hací me sentía.

-Bueno, Jason- resalto mi nombre- no tengo ningún problema en dar un paseo contigo esta noche-

-Genial, te veré en el pueblo- asintió.

-Si me permites, debo irme- hizo una reverencia. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos, empecé a saltar de alegría.

**Punto de vista Piper:**

No podía creerlo, esa noche, iría con Jason a dar un paseo bajo la luna. Cuando estuve lejos, me apoye contra una columna de mármol y empecé a suspirar. Mi rostro tenía una gran sonrisa y el calor estaba en mis mejillas. En ese momento, Reyna, Rachel y Drew hablaban animadamente. Me escondí detrás de la columna, no escuche mucho, pero una que otra cosa entendí.

-Lose, no puedo esperar a esta noche- dijo mi hermana, con un brillo en sus ojos. Mientras Rachel y Drew suspiraban.

-Ni yo, quien sabe que nos espera- dijo Drew, mientras Rachel asentía, luego se fueron caminando. ¿Qué tramaban? Eso lo hablaría después con mi hermana, y las chicas, pero debía prepararme para la salida.

**Salto de tiempo: 7 horas**

Eran exactamente las 9 de la noche y decidí que era la hora de salir. Llegue al pueblo y estaba vacío, a excepción de unas pocas familias que paseaban. Un pensamiento paso por mi mente ¿Alguna vez seré capaz de crear una familia así? Sacudí mi cabeza y vi mi reflejo en una pequeña fuente. Llevaba un vestido amarillo simple (largo hasta los pies) con sandalias blancas y mi pelo estaba trenzado a un costado.

-Te vez hermosa- dijo una persona al lado mío. Me sobresalte y, vi en el agua que esa persona no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Jason.

-Me has asustado- admití mirando esos hermosos ojos azules.

-Lo siento, esa no era mi intención- dijo mirando un pequeño valle, que no debía de estar a más de veinte minutos en pie. Mi vista cambio a una pequeña especie de caja que traía en sus manos.

-Qué hay ahí- pregunte. Sonrió.

-Ya lo veras-dijo- pero primero, señorita le importaría acompañarme a dar un paseo-ofreció su brazo a mí.

-Claro que quiero, mi elegante caballero- seguí el juego y tome su brazo. Me conto un poco de su vida, mientras que yo escuchaba atentamente. No podía creer que confiará tanto en mí. Cuando llegamos las estrellas brillaban más, era un paisaje hermoso. Los árboles eran manzanos, y sus frutos eran un hermoso rojo. Pequeñas colinas se veían a lo lejos, y el pasto era realmente hermoso

-Lo sé, vengo aquí siempre que quiero pensar-dijo mirando mi cara de impresión. No pude evitar sonrojarme. Río y tendió una manta en el pequeño pasto del lugar, luego nos sentamos.

-Cuéntame de ti- empezó una conversación.

-Bueno, mi historia es casi la misma que la de Thalia y Annabeth- me miro confundido- Nací en un pueblo de Olympus, tenía una hermana, mis padres murieron y la reina Afrodita me convirtió en la doncella de Reyna a los seis años, éramos como hermanas, pero un día simplemente empezó a decirme que era tonta. Y luego tome mi trabajo enserio- me miraba con tristeza y compasión.

-Lo siento- Suspire.

-No importa ahora dime…- no termine la frase, porque levante mi vista al cielo y me paralice. Había una lluvia de meteoritos.

-Sabía que te gustaría- Jason dijo mirando mi cara.

-Esto, es… es… increíble- voltee mi vista a él y le sonreí. Me acerque un poco más a él, y Jason hizo lo mismo. Definitivo, estaba locamente enamorada del príncipe de Nueva Roma.

**Punto de vista Jason:**

Tenía que agradecerle a Nico, si no hubiese sido por él, no estaría pasando una noche mágica. Piper era muy agradable, graciosa, etc. En otras palabras perfecta. Al cabo de un rato estábamos lo suficiente cerca, a excepción por un espacio que separaba nuestros labios; y yo me moría por cerrarlo y probar sus labios. Al parecer leyó mi mente porque me sonrió y me quede embobado mirando sus ojos caleidoscópicos. Nos acercamos lentamente y nuestras narices chocaron, provocando que ella sonriera más.

La tentación me venció, y cerré la pequeña brecha de espacio que quedaba entre nosotros. En otras palabras la bese.

Definitivamente besar a Piper era 10 veces mejor de como lo había imaginado. Sus labios eran dulces y delicados, sin mencionar que nuestros labios se movían a la par. No sé cómo, pero la atraje más hacia mí, tomándola por la cintura mientras ella jugaba con mi pelo. Unos minutos después nos separamos, y nuestras narices chocaron.

-Te amo- le susurre, mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo también- luego nos volvimos a besar.

* * *

**LLORE DE ALEGRÍA (CREO QUE EXAGERE)**

**ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO :) ADORO LOS COMENTARIOS TAN POSITIVOS QUE ME DAN, SON TAN MOTIVADORES**

**NO CREERAN QUE ME OLVIDE DE RACHEL,DREW Y REYNA VERDAD?**

**SALDUOS Y LOS AMO**

**ATTE: JASIPER4EVER**


	11. Capitulo 10

**YAY HOY ACTUALICE! TENGO QUE DECIRLE QUE LITERALMENTE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ESTOY LLORANDO DE ALEGRÍA! SE PREGUNTARAN PORQUE, BUENO ESQUE LA HISTORIA TIENE 3.700 LEÍDAS! (SE ESCUCHAN APLAUSOS EN TODO EL SET)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS NO LO PODRÍA HABER ECHO SIN USTEDES**

**AHORA... ¡DISFRUTAD VUESTRA LECTURA!**

* * *

**Punto de vista Piper:**

Bueno, conté hasta tres y abrí mis ojos. Si era real. Jason me besaba a mí, no llevábamos más de media hora juntos, y sentía que lo conocía desde siempre. Admito que cuando me beso, sentí como mariposas en mi estómago, y no tenía problema con eso.

-Te amo- dijo mirando mis ojos.

-Yo también- luego nos volvimos a besar, solo que este beso estaba lleno de ternura. No pude evitar sonreír ante ello, y me sentí estúpida. Las mariposas volvían y me sentía en los Elíseos. Hablamos sobre nuestras vidas, y yo me sentí mal por mentirle, no me gustaba.

Cuando decidimos que era la hora de volver, me acorde de que debía hablar con Thalia, Drew, Annabeth, Rachel y Reyna. Llegamos y me iba a mi cuarto cuando me agarro de la cintura.

-No piensas irte sin despedirme… o sí- susurró Jason. Sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas Noches- iba a irme… otra vez, pero el hablo… otra vez

-Una cosa más- me voltee a verle- quiero que tengamos una relación sin mentiras- me paralice, mentiras. Era lo único que le decía.

-Está bien, pero mañana Nico, Percy y tú tienen que venir al mediodía a los jardines- sin decir más me fui corriendo

**Punto de vista Reyna:**

Bueno, esto estaba mal. Muy mal. Pero, me gustaba. No podía creer que mi madre me obligará a casarme con un desconocido profesional, además tengo mis sospechas de que él ama a Piper. Sacudí mi cabeza e hice lo que hago todas las noches, claro que ayer no lo hice. Salí a hurtadillas en la noche, y me dirigí a la entrada del castillo, para encontrar a Rachel y Drew allí.

-¿Listas?- dijo Drew, sin más Rachel y yo asentimos.

-Vamos- dije yo- a pie no queda a más de treinta minutos- asintieron y nos pusimos en camino. Hubo un silencio absoluto en todo el recorrido, no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa, desde la noche anterior no podía dormir.

-¿Nerviosas?- rompió el silencio Drew-

-Como nunca- respondí.

-Concuerdo contigo- dijo Rachel. Luego de eso llegamos al pueblo de Apolo y Drew, no paraba de suspirar. Rodee mis ojos y me fije en el paisaje, no era feo. Las pequeñas casas estaban juntas, en el centro del lugar se ubicaba una fuente y a sus costados había unos pequeños rosales.

-Nos vemos aquí en una hora si- Rachel hablo, pero me parecía que era una orden.

-Por mi bien- Drew contesto.

-Vale- después nos fuimos cada una por su camino, hasta que quede yo sola. Miré a mis costados y divise un bosque, sin más me adentre en él. Estaba oscuro, ¿Lógico no? "No pensabas que estaría iluminado verdad" dijo mi subconsciente, reí e intente ver en la oscuridad, pero no pude y me estaba dañando los ojos. Forcé más la vista y a lo lejos pude ver una pequeña fogata (sé que era una porque, había un pequeño destello rojo vale)

Salí corriendo, tropezándome con todos los árboles, arbustos, rocas… bueno, en realidad con todo lo que había a mi paso. Cuando llegué me decepciones porque en la fogata no había nadie. Eso sí que me entristeció, ya que tenía la esperanza de encontrarle allí. Y luego, de un momento a otro; sentí unos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Me extrañaste- susurró una vos, que reconocería a miles de metros.

-Leo- sonrió.

**Punto de vista Rachel:**

Pánico. El pánico me comía viva. ¿Y si el ya no me quería? ¿Si ya no me necesitaba? ¿Si encontró a otra chica? Sacudí mi cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y seguí por el sendero de piedra que tomaba todas las noches. A unos pies de distancia, se encontraba una pequeña cabaña; se veía oscura por la madera de roble, pero las velas dentro estaban prendidas. Según decía la leyenda allí vivió una familia, una mujer y dos niños. Eran muy apegados a la casita, y se dice que desde que murieron, sus espíritus le dan a cabo una misión, a un ser humano para que la cuide. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y se adentró en la casa.

La oscuridad invadía la cabaña y yo me estaba asustando. Se suponía que el dejaría las luces prendidas. Lo sabía, lo hacía apropósito, él sabía que yo tengo miedo de la oscuridad (no se rían) en la sala central la chimenea estaba apagada, y como soy muy yo, no se me ocurrió nada mejor que ir a prenderla. Salí para ir a buscar un poco de leña, y cuando volví las velas ya estaban prendidas. Bueno, esto asustaba; fui hasta la chimenea y agregué las leñas, luego cogí una vela y la eche arriba de las leñas.

-¿Rachel?-dijo una vos muy conocida. Me volví a la puerta para verlo a él parado con las leñas en las manos.

-Te extrañe- corrí a él y me tiré en sus brazos, lo que provoco que tirará las leñas, pero devolvió el abrazo.

-Pensé que no vendrías- le susurre y el río.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí- sonreí y me baje de sus brazos.

-Me habías dado un buen susto. Me dijiste que prenderías las velas.- le regañe.

-Rach, eso fue hace dos días- me recordó el, me sentí avergonzado.

-No importa, ahora dime porque no viniste ayer-

-Bueno, Octavio, eso es muy fácil.- dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

**Punto de vista Drew:**

Faltaban pocos metros para terminar el camino del río. Lo peor del día fue, que mi madre va a fijarse donde estoy en la noche, por lo tanto no puedo quedarme a pasar la noche. Bueno, cuando termine el camino, tenía todo el vestido mojado, y uno que otro tajo en las piernas. No importaba con tal de verle, haría cualquier cosa, a unos centímetros estaba el valle. Sonreí y salí disparada al valle, cuando llegue había muchas parejas, y entre tanta gente no podía encontrarlo, me iba a rendir cuando alguien susurró a mi oído:

-No tienes frío- me voltee a verle

-Un poco, te importaría calentarme- asintió y me abrazo. No pude evitar llorar. Extrañaría verle todas las noches, extrañaría sus ojos, extrañaría la cicatriz que tenía por debajo del ojo. En realidad extrañaría todo de él.

-Hey, porque lloras- pregunto preocupado, y luego entendió.

-Es por la boda ¿verdad?- asentí y me abrazó más fuerte.

-Shhh, encontraremos una forma de resolverlo- lo amaba. Amaba todo de el. Era tan tierno. Siempre estuvo ahí para mí, siempre que quería llorar tenía su hombro, siempre que estaba triste me hacía reír. Luke siempre estuvo para mí.

-Hoy tengo que llegar más temprano- le dije.

-No importa, al menos puedo verte- me contesto Luke.

**Salto de tiempo: 1 hora**

**Punto de vista Drew:**

Llegamos al castillo, subimos a nuestros cuartos y nos tiramos en la cama. Un minuto después entro mi madre con sus brazos cruzados.

Definitivamente estaba en problemas.

* * *

**YUP ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO. VEN SE OS DIJE QUE PONDRÍA A RACHEL, REYNA, DREW Y LEO**

**OBVIO SU PAPEL ES SECUNDARIO, PERO IMPORTANTE**

**PD: LES AVISO QUE NO ACTUALIZARÉ HASTA QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO TENGA 3 REVIEWS, SE QUE ES UN POCO CRUEL, PERO SINO NO SEGUIRÉ LA HISTORIA**

**SALUDOS Y LOS AMO**

**ATTE: JASIPER4EVER**


	12. Capitulo 11

**EAEAEAEAEAEAEA HOY ACTUALIZE! ME ALEGRO DECIRLES QUE COMO HAN EMPEZADO LAS VACACIONES DE INVIERNOS, PODRÉ SUBIR CAPITULO MÁS SEGUIDOS!**

**PRIMERO:**

**jenny14:****Me siento halagada al saber, que es la primera vez que comentas un fic, y que haya sido en el mio :) me encanta que te encante! Saludos**

**Fannabeth****: Te adoro! Me alegra saber que te gusto la combinacion de Drew/Luke, pensaba poner a Will, pero como Octavio es descendiente de Apolo, no tendría sentido. Saludos**

**abby pea:**** Eres mega genial! La historia iba a seguir de todos modos 3 ! Saludos!**

**AHORA GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS! SOLO ESPERABA 3 EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR... PERO FUERON 13!**

**AHORA SI: ¡DISFRUTAD VUESTRA LECTURA!**

* * *

**Punto de vista Urano:**

Esto era tan cansador. Primero Gea, luego mis bis-nietos. Esto daba dolor de cabeza, bueno todo fue muy raro; cuando fui con Lady Afrodita el contrato no estaba claro. Quizás fue porque no lo leí. Me levante del trono y decidí dormir un rato. Estar despierto toda la noche da sueño, pero para mí desgracia dormir, solo significa sueños

**(En el sueño)**

Se ve a un hombre joven de no más de veinte, tomado de la mano con una hermosa mujer, se los ve muy felices. La pareja estaba feliz, porque en una pequeña cuna había tres pequeños niños, todos muy diferentes a los otros.

**(1 año después)**

La misma pareja estaba con niños en los brazos, estaban cansados pero había otros tres pequeños en la cuna.

**(2 años después)**

Los niños de tres años, juegan con los menores, mientras que el hombre y la mujer, observaban como dormían los tres nuevos integrantes de la familia.

**(4 años después)**

Todos los niños jugaban felizmente, mientras la pareja les daba la bienvenida a los cuatro niños nuevos.

**(40 años después)**

Los niños crecieron, crearon su familia y se fueron del palacio. La mujer estaba muy feliz, a pesar de estar moribunda.

-Quédate conmigo- susurró su esposo. La mujer dio una pequeña sonrisa, acaricio su mejilla y susurro las palabras "Te Amo" antes de caer en un profundo sueño. Del que no despertaría nunca.

**(1 semana después)**

El día estaba oscuro. La lluvia caía a cantaros, los doce hijos y sus familias estaban en un jardín, y en el medio se ubicaba un pequeño ataúd, donde yacía muerta una mujer. Su pelo negro caía libremente sobre sus hombros, su piel blanca estaba más pálida y llevaba un vestido morado común.

Aun costado del ataúd, estaba su esposo intentando contener las lágrimas sin éxito. Los hijos de la pareja, lo intentaban consolar, pero no funcionaba.

Horas más tarde todos se fueron, dejando al Rey Urano, solo como nunca antes.

**(En la realidad)**

Me desperté transpirando. No me había dado cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba a Gea, hasta el reciente sueño. Me levante y decidí llevar un ramo de flores, al último lugar donde vi a mi esposa.

**Punto de vista Nico:**

-Me harías el favor de repetirlo una vez más- le pedí a Piper, creo que ya por tercera vez. Suspiro.

-Cuando veníamos en camino a Nueva Roma, mi madre y tías nos dijeron que nos casaríamos. Todas nos paralizamos cuando dijo eso, en fin, las que se casarían serían Reyna, Rachel y Drew-finalizó

-Ósea que todas ustedes son hermanas- dude

-No- dijo Annabeth- mi hermana es Rachel, la hermana de Piper es Reyna y la hermana de…

-Hermanastras- corrigió Thalia

-Hermanastra de Thalia es Drew- Annabeth termino.

-Significa, que si cualquiera de ustedes quiere casarse con Percy- miré a Annabeth- Jason- mi vista fue a Piper- o el Gran Nico- dije mirando a Thalia- ¿podría?

Todos se sonrojaron, incluyéndome, pero me respondieron

-Sí, aunque creo que eso sería un poco apresurado- me dijo Thalia sonrojada.

-Esto, es increíble- dijo Jason que estuvo un poco callado todo el tiempo

-Ya lo creo, pero tengo hambre y quiero ir a comer- dijo Percy

-Perseo, eres increíble- Annabeth rodo sus ojos.

-Lo soy pero me quieres- dijo besándola. Jason y yo no nos quedamos atrás. Cogimos a las chicas (Jason a Piper y yo a Thalia) y las besamos, a excepción de que primero Thals me paró:

-Lo siento, por lo del otro día- la bese en forma de respuesta

Pero nadie sabía que cierta chica llamada Reyna nos espiaba tras una columna.

**Punto de vista Reyna:**

Llegué al cuarto y me tiré en la cama, pensando en Leo; hasta que llegó mi madre.

-Hace exactamente dos horas, deberías haberte ido a dormir- estaba en problemas.

-Pero nunca me fui- me excuse

-La primera media hora estuviste aquí, luego cuando volví no estabas tú, Drew ni Rachel- dijo mi madre con los brazos cruzados. Me quede callada

-Explícate- dijo con el ceño fruncido, como odio que sepa tanto de mí.

-No puedo explicarlo- dije levantándome y llevando a mi madre hasta la puerta- me gustaría charlar, pero tengo sueño- dije cuando mi madre ya estaba en la puerta

-¿Pero qué…- no terminó porque le cerré la puerta en la cara y me tiré a la cama.

**Punto de vista Rachel:**

La odiaba. La odiaba cuando se metía en mi vida personal. Entiendo que sea mi madre, y tiene todo el derecho de saber que hago, pero espiarme las 24 horas eso no lo permitía.

-Explícate- dijo por segunda vez desde que llegué

-Lo haré cuando me digas como sabes que me fui- la ataque y ella se sonrojó.

-Bueno, la gente del castillo…- no termino porque estaba hirviendo de ira.

-Tu- la señale con desprecio- Tu- las palabras no salían.

-Tú me espiabas –dije enojada y también incrédula. Se quedó en silencio

-Y después dice, que hago cosas no dignas de una princesa- dije despreciablemente, el silencio perduraba- primero me obligas a casarme con alguien que no quiero, eres la peor madre del mundo- le grité en la cara, solo que esta vez las lágrimas caían por mi cara. Y ella reacciono.

-Lo hago por el bien de Grecia, para tu información- dijo fríamente- debes agradecer de que te eduque y podrás tener una vida feliz

-No puedo. No puedo si él ama a Annabeth- susurró y por suerte no me escucho, luego cerró la puerta.

**Punto de vista Drew:**

Mi madre se enojó conmigo, y yo con ella. Sinceramente no sé porque se molesta tanto por mí, después de haberme separado de mis amigos y obligarme a casar con un tremendo desconocido. En fin, el caso era que caminaba por una parte del castillo que nunca había visto. Seque baje del cuarto y me dirigí al comedor. Obvio que como vi una pequeña sala abajo me adentre y ahora estoy perdida. Camine sin rumbo hasta que vi al Rey dormido gritando el nombre "Gea" se despertó y corrí sin rumbo, hasta que encontré la salida.

Miré mi ropa, y me di lástima. Mi vestido que antes fue rosa, estaba cubierto de polvo, mis sandalias amarillas, ahora eran negras. Tenía miedo de ver mi pelo asique salí corriendo hasta los patios. Cuando llegué vi a Reyna y Rachel detrás de una columna y me acerque a ellas.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- se volvieron a verme y me señalaron algunas personas. Enfoque más mi vista y vi que esas personas eran: Los príncipes Jason, Percy y Nico; en una sesión de besos con Piper, Annabeth y mi hermana.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- dijo la vos del Rey Júpiter a mis espaldas, seguida de mi madre, Lady Afrodita y Atenea. Me asuste y pise una rama, y para mi suerte sonó por todo el patio.

Luego, todas las parejas se volvieron a vernos

* * *

**LES GUSTO? DIGANME SI LES GUSTO! ESPERO HABER LOGRADO SASTFACER LAS GANAS DE LA ACTUALIZACIÓN.**

**QUIERO SABER SI USTEDES (MIS MAGNIFICOS LECTORES) QUIEREN QUE PONGA LA HISTORIA DE LOS PADRES DE LOS PRINCIPES Y DREW, REYNA Y RACHEL**

**ESPERO SUS RESPUESTAS**

**SALUDOS Y LOS AMO**

**ATTE: JASIPER4EVER**


	13. Solo otra estupida nota de autor :-)

**Hola, esta no es una actualización debido a que tengo un problema:**

**No se muy bien que historia poner, como veran en el capitulo anterior termina en que todos se vuelven a mirarlos, pero yo me he perdido y estoy organizando todo, para saber sonde pondré las historias.**

**Voten en mi perfil para poner la historia que vosotros queráis :-)**

**Les aviso qu e hasta que no se haya votado, no podre actualidad**

**Saludos y los amo**

**Atte: Jasiper4ever**


	14. Capitulo 12

**Link del blog: Lo voy a publicar en mi perfil**

**Disclameir: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Percy Jackson! Les pertenece al fabuloso Tío Rock! Hasta que quiera compartirlos!**

**Holu :3 No saben lo mucho que extrañe escribirles! Los ganadores de las encuesta fueron: Las historia drelatar hicas y de Júpiter YAY! La historia de Júpiter la haré aparte (como un bonus) Se siente bien volver a escribir!**

**¡DISFRUTAD VUESTRA LECTURA!**

* * *

**Punto de vista Afrodita:**

-¿Qué paso aquí?- exigió Júpiter, al ver la pequeña "sesión de besos" que había entre algunas personas.

-Ma-madre- tartamudearon, Reyna y Piper a la vez. Yo estaba con los brazos cruzados, esperando una explicación. Julie y Atenea estaban haciendo lo mismo.

-¿No me piensan contestar?-le preguntó el Rey a sus nietos.

-Bueno… paso que…- empezó hablar el joven Jason.

-Nosotros en realidad…- se excusó Percy

-En verdad…- habló Nico

-Niños, no busquen excusa, solo quiero saber la verdad- levanto la voz Júpiter. Silencio absoluto. Eso me enfureció, me enfureció demasiado

-¡¿Vosotros que estabais haciendo besando las doncellas de su pretendientes?!- exclamé furiosa. Probablemente me salía humo de la cabeza, ya que nadie se me acercaba

-…- murmuró algo inaudible Rachel.

-¿Qué?- pregunto su madre

-¿No es obvio?- le pregunto

-¿Qué cosa?- Atenea se estaba cabreando. Rachel río sin humor

-Percy ama a Rachel- admitió todos nos quedamos pasmados, pero había más

-Jason ama a Piper- dijo Reyna. Eso fue demasiado raro, si mal no recuerdo el contrato decía… ¿Espera que? Esos no eran mis pensamientos, sabía perfectamente que Jason se casaría con Reyna

-Y por si no es obvio, Nico ama a Thalia-finalizó Drew. Eso era… ¿Increíble? ¿Molesto?

-Lo siento, pero su "amor" no existe- dijo Julie

-¿Pero qué?…-empezó hablar Annabeth, pero Julie la corto

-Lo único que pasa aquí, es que como vosotros no se habéis tomado el tiempo suficiente para conoceos mejor…-dijo ella

-Su sub-consiente les hace creer que se han enamorado de las chicas, pero es solo porque no se conocen bien- continuo Atenea

-Además, ustedes se conocen tan solo… ¿Hace una semana? En el amor se debe conocer bien a la otra persona, no tiene sentido. Probablemente saben muy poco de su pareja, todo eso es un juego de su mente- mentí. El amor no se basa en eso, pero no podíamos permitir su romance, por lo tanto finalice la oración.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y aterrador por mucho tiempo, hasta que alguien lo corto.

-Me niego a casarme con él- dijo Rachel. Ella ¿Nos estaba desafiando? ¿Quién se creía esa niña?

-Yo me uno- aseguro Drew- No me quedo atrás- dijo Reyna. Por un momento, pudo ver la pizca de esperanza en los ojos de Piper, pero se arruinó cuando Júpiter hablo

-Afrodita, Julie, Atenea ¿Qué significa esto?- el rey lucia escandalizado- ¿Esto es acaso, una especie de motín, hacia su deber?- nos preguntó Júpiter

-No lo sé, esto es nuevo- le contesto Atenea. Las tres, aparentemente estábamos en problemas.

-Podrían venid un momento-nos dijo a las tres- y ustedes-señalo a todos- cada uno a su cuarto- todos salieron corriendo.

-Si estas chicas no aceptan su deber como princesas y no se casan con mis nietos- trazo en su cuello una línea larga con el dedo índice, y tragué saliva- Grecia no existirá más.

Luego se marcho. Y todas sabíamos que había que hacer.

Me dirigí a la habitación de mis hijas, no podía dejar que Grecia cayera en manos de roma.

**Punto de vista Rachel:**

Luego de volver al cuarto, me sentí... Libre. Le dije a mi madre lo que en realidad pasaba. Si el tiempo seguía, no me hubiese creído ser capaz de enfretarme a ella. Me tire en la cama y me puse a pensar. Estaba tan concentrada en mi misma que no me entere cuando alguien entro en la habitación.

-Rach.-dudo mi hermana, Sonreí por ella, quería que fuera feliz. Me sente en la cama y mi vista fue hacia ella.

-Anna, ¿que te trae por aqui?-le pregunte

-Gracias-susurro

-¿Por que?-

- Por todo, por aceptar mi relación con Perc...-sacudio su cabeza con -Perseo y por enfrentar a mamá.

- Dos cosas. Primero, no uses tanta formalidad con tu pareja-me sonrio- segundo, para eso son las hermanas ¿No?- ella se largo arriba mio y me abrazo. No tarde ni un segundo en responderle. Unos diez minutos después, entro mi madre con los brazos cruzados, obviamente enojada.

Me prepare para el sermon.

**Punto de vista Drew:**

Por alguna razón cuando mi madre nos sermoneo, Thalia se quedo conmigo, no mostré objeción. Pero aun así era raro, nunca me había llevado bien con mi hermana, y sin embargo ahora hablábamos como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

-Y... ¿Tu no tienes algún chico especial?-cureoso. Si le decía de Luke probablemente le recordara, no me arriesgaría a perderlo a el. Ni tenia nada que ver con celos, lo contrario, ya lo había perdido una vez, y no me arriesgaría a que pasara de vuelta.

- Claro que no-me sonroje y ella abrió su boca en una perfecta "O"

- No es cierto...-no termino ya que una empleada entro.

-Señorita Drew, señorita Thalia. La cena esta servida-sin mas se fue. Me pare y salí corriendo como cuando eramos niñas, que lindos recuerdos.

Cuando llegamos, ya estaban todos, menos nosotras.

- Lo sentimos-dijimos a coro. En la mesa estaban sentados Júpiter, en una punta. Mi madre a un costado, y había dos espacios vaciados, probablemente esos eran nuestros a cientos. Lady Afrodita estaba al otro costada, y a sus lados Piper y Reyna. Luego seguía Atenea, que como Afro, sus hijs estaban a sus costados;y al final de la mesa estaban los príncipes Nico, Jason y Percy

-Tomad aciento por favor-exigió Júpiter, su vos era determinada y seria. Asentimos y eso hicimos. Comimos en silencio, hasta que el Rey hablo.

- Ahora nadie puede mentir, quiero que me cuenten la verdad- las puertas estaban cerradas, y adelante habían mas sirvientas.

Nico, Jason y Percy, empezaron una discucion, y era determinada.

- No queremos casarnos con ellas- cada uno señalo a su pretendiente (Jason a Reyna, Perseo a Rachel, y Nico a mi) obvio bajaron los dedos, ya que es mala educación

- Queremos casarnos con ellas- cada uno señalo a las chicas (Jason a Piper, Perseo a Annabeth y Nico a Thalia) luego volvieron a bajar sus dedos.

- Si bien sabemos, las chicas son de la realeza, y como somos príncipes tenemos todo el derecho de casarnos con ellas-argumento Perseo

- Y además también podemos, porque las amamos- Jason dijo sin dejar de mirar a Piper, y mi prima se sonrojo

- Y no tienen derecho a tratar a miembros de la realeza, como doncellas- finalizo Nico. Júpiter seguía sereno

- Lamento decirles, queridos príncipes- sino Lady Afrodita con una sonrisa pícara, o no, esto solo significa problemas.

- Para su mala suerte, Piper, Annabeth y Thalia- continuo Atenea

- Ya están compremetidas- finalizo mi madre. Piper, Annebeth y Thalia, quedaron como cuando nosotras nos enteramos de la noticia, solo que ellas tiraron los cubiertos al piso

- ¿Con q-quien-nes?- tartamudeo Piper. Su madre sonrio

- Bueno chicas, me alegra decirles que...- dio unas palmaditas y las puertas se abrieron al instante, dejando a la vista tres personas, que reconcoci al instante.

- Los padres de los príncipes, Leo Valdez, Octavio Ryder y Lucas Castellan- mi mundo se derrumbo- han aceptado cordialmente- aguantaba las lagrimas- que sus hijos se casan con vosotras- mientras mi tía daba saltos de felicidad, yo Rachel y Reyna salimos corriendo.

Con los corazones rotos

* * *

**Les gusto? Les gusto verdad? Decidme porfavor! Nah es mentira pero ¿Les gusto? Responded en los comentarios :$**

**Verais esta historia esta llegando a su fin (quedaran cinco o seis capitulos) bueno falta mucho ! Quien debe relatar el proximo capitulo? Respuesta en los comentarios :$**

**Bueno en mi perfil, hay una seccion de historias que probablemente creare... ¿Les importaria verlas? **

**Tambien una amiga a creado un blog de Percy Jackson, y me pregunto si podria hacerle publicidad, y pense "Quien mejor que ustedes" Al principio, esta el link =)**

**Que mas... Nada mas por el momento**

**Saludos y los amo =)**

**Atte: Jasiper4ever**


	15. Capitulo 13

**Holu :3 Aqui hay un nuevo capítulo! Yupi! Disculpen si fue mucha la tardanza, pero me gusta que cada capitulo llegue a las 200 leidas. Gracias por mas de 5.000 leidas! Literalmemte me cai de la cama al ver, eso! Gracias =)**

**PD: me he mandado un gran lío. No se llama Júpiter, el rey, se llama Urano. En el capítulo anterior lo puse mal, pensando en este. Lo siento!**

**¡Disfrutad vuestra lectura!**

* * *

**Punto de vista Annabeth:**

Bueno, no entendí porque mi hermana y mis primas salieron corriendo, al saber que nos casariamos. Espera... ¿¡NOS CASARIAMOS!?. Esto no me podía estar pasando. El comedor quedo en silencio cuando las chicas se fueron.

- Chicas deberían alegrarse,¡se casaran con unos bombones!- exclamo feliz Afrodita. "Percy es un bombón" pensé para misma.- Thalia, tu te casarás con Lucas Castellán, descendiente del rey Hermes- un chico rubio, ojos celestes y una cicatriz en la mejilla se le acerco y beso su mano.-

- Un placer conocerla- pude sentir los celos en los ojos de Nico.

- Piper hija mía, tu te casaras son Leonardo Valdez, príncipe del reino Hefesto- un chico de tez oscura, ojos marrones, pelo negro enrulado, se le acerco a ella, y también beso su mano.

- Al fin te conoszo- en los ojos de Jason se reflejaba la furia, Piper se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa.

- Annabeth- me casaría con alguien, que no es Percy- tu te casarás con Octavio Ryder, el hermano menor del príncipe Will, descendientes de Apolo- el chico "Octavio" se me acerco, y eso dio miedo. Su pelo rubio estaba mezclado, con algo que parecía ceniza, haciéndolo ver mas oscuro. Su piel muy, muy pálida y ojos marrones. No reflejaban calidez, mas bien daban sensación de frío. Cuando beso mi mano, me estremeci, sus labios eran mas fríos que un iceberg. El me daba miedo.

- Hola- es un estupido. ¿Solo me dijo hola? Me daban ganas de pegarle una cachetada y dejarlo en el piso. Mi vista fue a Percy, que obvio no se preocupo, y se aguanto la risa. Eso me enojo tanto que conteste.

- ¿Como estas?- me respondió bien, y me volví a Percy, que me miraba incrédulo.

- Así me gusta- dijo mi tía Afrodita- deben tomarse todo el dia de mañana para conocerse, luego se olvidaran de que los chicos existían- persivi un poco de dolor en la vos de Afrodita. Ellos...¿Ellos querían que me olvidara de Percy? No podía hacerlo.

- Pero...-comenzo hablar Thalia.

- Sin peros, ahora retirados, mañana les espera un largo día- dijo mi madre. Hice un puchero mental y me fui a regañadientes.

**Punto de vista Percy:**

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir me dirigí al cuarto de Jason, como hacemos siempre que se necesita charlar algo urgente. Y que la chica que amaba se casara con otro, era una gran emergencia. Llegue y Nico y Jason estaban sentados en el piso, obviamente esperándome.

- Hasta que llegas- exclamo enojado Nico.

- Yo también te quiero Nico- le dije.

- Chicos, esto es serio- dijo Jason.

- Lo se, no me gusta la idea de Thalia con... Lucas- asqueo las palabras Nico.

- Ni Piper con Leo- le contestó Jason

-¿Y Octavio con Annabeth?- les pregunte. Ellos se miraron y largaron a reír, lo mas bajo que pudieron.

- Hey, es caso serio

- Vamos amigo, Octavio parece un vampiro, y uno feo- dijo Jason entre risas. Eso me enfado.

- Y que digamos Leo, no es tan mono- le conteste. Jason se puso serio,mientras que Nico reía de nosotros. Ambos nos volvimos a el.

- No es gracioso- dijimos a coro.

- Nico, tu no la tienes fácil- Jason le dijo como si no fuera nada.

- Lucas es un chico, lindo-seguí yo. Ahora Nico se puso serio, luego se paro, se dirigió a la cama y agarro dos almhoadas, acto seguido nos tiro una a cada uno.

- Tío y a que a venido eso- pregunto Jason.

- Venganza, esta en mis genes- el padre de Nico fue Hades. Zeus mato a Poseidon, Poseidon mato a Hades, pero antes de morir, el mato a Zeus. Todos estos "accidentes" por ver quien seria el heredero de la corona, de toda Roma. Aunque todas las historias que contamos sean mentiras, no decimos la verdad, ya que no nos parecemos a ellos en nada.

En ese momento entra el abuelo.

-¿Quien quiere vengar a quien?- pregunto mientras entraba. Simplemente lo ignoramos.

- Tienen todo el derecho para odiarme, pero, al menos dejenme contarles la verdad.

-¿Que verdad?- quize saber

- La de sus padres- me senté en la cama, y mis primos también.

- Empieza- le dijo Nico.

- Verais, yo no soy su abuelo- me paralize-

-¿Y que eres?-le pregunte

- Paciencia. Soy su bisabuelo- lo tenía que procesar- sus padres, no eran hermanos. Tu padre Jason- lo miro- era Júpiter. Luego de que muriera mi primer esposa Gea, tuvimos tres hijos, solo uno se caso y tuvo dos hijos. Júpiter fue el primero en nacer. El fue mi nieto, mi segunda esposa también fallecio. Júpiter se caso joven, tuvieron a tu hermana, pero no la aceptaron y por lo tanto la dieron en adopción- Jason lucia serio. Pero debía estar destrozado. Toda su vida llena de mentiras- años después te tuvieron a ti. Tu madre falleció cuando naciste, y tu padre callo en depresión... Luego ya sabes la historia. - Jason no cambio su aspecto

-¿Significa que...- pregunte.

- No son primos- finalizo.

- Pero luego de casarte por segunda ves, esos hijos ¿no serian también sus hermanos?- le pregunto Nico.

- Si, pero no-

- Como es eso- pregunte.

- Si serian sus hermanos, pero ninguno se acepto, y por lo tanto, no formaron parte de la familia, y cada uno siguió su camino- el miro a Jason .

- Percy, puedo dormir en tu habitación- me pregunto, ignorando a Urano. Asenti y este se fue.

- Tardara un poco en procesarlo- Nico le dijo.

- Sigamos con esto Urano- le dije fríamente

- Percy, no tienes que tratarme...- le corte

- No te estoy preguntando que debo hacer, sólo sigue- fui cortante con el.

- Zeus no se caso ni tuvo hijos, por eso la ambición fue tal, que intento matar a sus hermanos para conseguir el trono- dijo con tono de lamento.

- Hades y Poisedon si son hermanos, pero la codicia los venció, queriendo el trono, sin tenerlos en cuenta a ustedes- nos miro con lástima- trate de detenerlos, pero no me escucharon- esto era demasiado

- Si todo lo que dices es cierto... ¿Como es que sigues vivo?- pregunto Nico. Urano suspiro.

- Tengo una misión, y no puedo irme hasta que se haya completado- contesto luego se fue, dejándonos muy confundidos

* * *

**Les gusto? Decidme si entendieron la historia, caso contrario se los explicare =)**

**Yupi, en el próximo capitulo, estará lo que piensan las chicas de sus prometidos**

**Saludos y los amo**

**Atte: Jasiper4ever**


	16. Capitulo 14

**Hey volví! Se que ha pasado mucho desde que no actualizó, pero tenia un bloqueo mental horrible...**

**Como sea espero que les guste**

**Disfrutad vuestra lectura!**

* * *

**Punto de vista Piper:**

Me levante con ganas de seguir durmiendo. Definitivamente Las Parcas me odiaban. La vida era injusta. Suspire e hice grandes esfuerzos para levantarme. No pude. Lo volví a intentar, pero en ves de levantarme, salte de la cama. Caí al piso, pero salí de la cama. Anoche luego de la cena, uno de los sirvientes me guio a una habitación que nunca había visto, estaba en el mismo pasillo que las demás habitaciones, solo que había una puerta. Me hicieron entrar y habían seis cuartos mas. Pensé que tres serian para mis primas y yo, mientras que los demás para los príncipes.

Me dirigí al armario y saque un vestido celeste cielo, que llegaba mas abajo que mis pies, en otras palabras lo arrastraba por el piso. Cogí unas sandalias comunes y trenze mi pelo, baje a desayunar y no había nadie, a excepción de Leonardo y mi mama.

- Piper, querida te estábamos esperando- chillaba ella. Solo asenti y me dedique a comer.

Ambos se quedaron mirándome, y me incomode.

-¿Porque me miran así?- mi madre iba a contestar, pero "mi prometido" hablo por ella.

- Bueno, si mal no recuerdo, deberíamos conocernos todo el dia- dijo como su fuera obvio, y mi madre aplaudió.

- Vez hija, tu prometido si se acuerda- dicho eso se retiro dejándonos a mi y a el solos.

- Bien, dejame terminar de desayunar e iremos ¿Vale?- le dije mirandole.

- No, irémos ahora- me tomo de la muñeca y salimos del castillo.

Corrimos hasta llegar a un bosque, y era hermoso. Los pájaros tocaban sus melodías alegres, los arboles eran muy hermosos, y podía ver, una laguna. Supongo que era eso dado que era azul. Llegamos sin ser dañados (obvio que tenia tajos en mis piernas por el vestido) y se tiro al pasto. Lo mire extrañada y el se encogió de hombros.

- Me gusta estar al aire libre- dijo con o si nada. Con su mano hizo un gesto para que me acercara, al principio dude pero me acerque. Cuando me estaba sentada, alargo su mano y tiro de mi, quedando ambos en el piso.

-¿Y a ti que rayos te pasa?- pregunte ¿Divertida? Si. Definitivamente estaba riendo, y el también.

- Nada, solo pense que deberías tirarte- me contestó, y luego cerro los ojos.

- Bueno, me lo hubieras dicho- dije en un tono enojado, pero fue falso. Abrió uno de sus ojos y me mirp incrédulo.

- Fue mas divertido asi- asenti, y me senté en el pasto.

-¿Que es esto lugar?- apreciaba la belleza del bosque.

- ¿Hermoso verdad? Aqui vengo siempre que quiero estar sólo me respondió.

-¿Tu vienes a Nueva Roma?- sonaba increíble. ¿Como hacia eso?.

Río.

- De eso nada. Nunca vine a este pueblo...- dijo aburrido

- Pero estamos en Nueva Roma- le dije escandalizada

- Pipes, lamento decirte que salimos de Nueva Roma hace mas de diez minutos- era incomodo, por dos razones. Solo familia y amigos me dicen "Pipes" y me avergonze, ya que había hecho el ridículo.

El pareció notar mi incomodidad.

-¿Te molesta que te diga Piper?- pregunto preocupado- puedo ponerte otros apodos como...- le puse un dedo en su boca, y se callo.

- Descuida, puede decirme así. Después de todo, tu te convertirás en mi esposo ¿No?- dije con gracia, y el asintió serio.

- Entiendo si no quiere hablar conmigo- empezó hablarme

-¿Porque me incomodaría?- dije desafiante.

- Porque vi como mirabas a Jason. Piper no soy tonto, esta mas que claro que lo quieres- se levanto, probablemente enojado. Y lo segui.

-¿Que hay de ti?- me miro confundido. Rodee mis ojos- hablo si tienes alguna chica especial en casa- me miro, y río sin gracia.

-¿Tu crees que alguien me querria? Pipes, solo me quieren por el dinero- hablo seriamente.

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta- se sonrojo. Uní las piezas del rompecabezas mientras el cogía una rama y empezaba a jugar con ella.

- Leo ¿Te gusta Reyna verdad?- se paralizó y dejo caer la rama. Se volvió hacia mi.

- Como... Que fue...-

- Leo no soy tonta. Me acuerdo de ti, y me acuerdo de que mi hermana y tu se gustaban- el me sonrió.

- Sabia que nunca cambiarias Reina de la Belleza- me guiño un ojo.

- Siempre supe que seria el mismo cabeza de chorlito Chico Reparación- sin mas me largue a sus brazos y le susurré "Te extrañe"

Sin saber, que tras un arbusto, Jason nos espiaba.

**Punto de vista Thalia:**

Mi día fue de raro, a extremadamente raro.

En la mañana luego de levantarme, me coloque un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, sandalias amarillas y revolvi mi pelo. Baje a desayunar y estaban todos, menos Jason ,Piper y su prometido.

- Buenos días- grite al llegar al salón.

- Buenos dias- repitieron todos, menos Nico. El me miraba serio, y eso me asusto. El único espacio disponible, era al lado de Lucas. Me senté ahí, y Nico no sacaba su mirada de mi.

- Thalia, se que nos casaremos, pero a decir verdad ¿No puedes alejarte de mi?- me guiño un ojo, y pasaron muchas cosas:

1) Le pegue una patada bajo la mesa

2) Drew le pego y se fue.

3) Nico me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

4) Afrodita tenia una cara tonta.

- Ya veo, Thalia debes irte con Lucas para conoceos mejor- dijo mi madrastra mientras tomaba la muñeca mía y de Lucas, y nos dejaba fuera del salon.

El se veia con ganas de llorar.

-¿Estas bien?- le dije preocupada. Me miro y se largo a llorar.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunte y se puso a llorar en mi hombro.

- Mi comida... Snif... Mi comida estaba ahí adentro... Snif... Y estaba... Snif... Estaba tan rica- rompió en llanto de nuevo y lo aleje de mi.

-¿¡HABLAS ENCERIO!? pensé que era algo mas grave- le grite y me fui echa una furia.

El no perdió ni un segundo y me siguió.

-¿Que le paso a la Lía que yo conoci?- me paralize- Eso le hubiera hecho gracia- me volvi a el y me sonreia de oreja a oreja.

- Siento desepcionarte pero, no te conozco- el se puso serio y me tomo de la mano.

- Bien, entonces refrescaremos tu memoria- salimos hasta los patios y me sentó en una roca.

-¿Porque me trajiste aquí?- le pregunte asustada.

- Porque te refrescarse la memoria- luego de unos segundos se silencio empezó a hablar.

- Lía, cúando eras pequeña, tu hermana- frunci el ceño- tu hermanastra, todas tus primas, Leo, Octavio y yo; eramos inseparables.

-¿Si dices la verdad...- rodó sus ojos y sonrió.

- Sigues siendo la misma curiosa de siempre. Veras, un día nuestros padres dijeron que debíamos entrenar para ser reyes. - mi expresión debió dar gracia, ya que empezó a reir- entrenar significa, estar en contacto con el pueblo, que te quieran, ya sabes. Nosotros no queríamos, en especial por que teníamos un pequeño agolpamiento secreto a sus hermanas- se sonrojo y sonrio- un día accedimos, ya que no queríamos involucrarlas, porque si lo haciamos, eso significaba no verlas nunca.

Eso era mucha información. Asenti para que siguiera.

- Pero nuestro plan no salio bien. Ellos dijeron que no nos permitían verlas, ya que nos desconcentraban de nuestras tareas. Tu, Piper y Annabeth era muy pequeñas, por lo tanto con Drew, Reyna y Rachel, nos encontrábamos en secreto. Todas las noches en el reino de el tío Apolo. Los años pasaron y el amor crecio- estaba mas sonrojado que un tomate- y bueno somos parejas.

Sonrei y lo abraze.

- Si te recordaba Luke, solo quería saber si eras lo bastante valiente como para decirlo- lo abraze.

La tarde paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando volví al cuarto, podría haber jurado que Nico me miraba desepcionado.

* * *

**No los culpo si no les gusto el capitulo, pero me falta inspiración. Definitivamente me falta inspiración.**

**Decidme si les gusto! Creo que va ser un no...**

**Saludos y los amo**

**Atte: Jasiper4ever**


End file.
